Hol' schon mal den Wagen, Harry
by Ivy D.L
Summary: Harry ist ein gefrusteter, da nach Voldemorts Fall ziemlich wenig beschäftigter, Auror mit der Ausstrahlung von Bernd, dem Brot... Zudem hat er einen Faible für Ginny entwickelt. Wird sie sich von ihm einwickeln lassen? Anspielungen auf Filme und Serien.
1. Harry voll daneben

Kapitel 1- Harry voll daneben 

Übel gelaunt machte sich Harry Potter auf den Weg ins Büro. Er hatte schlecht ge- und außerdem verschlafen und zu allem Übel war er heute auch noch 30 Jahre alt geworden. Welchen Mann würde das nicht aus der Bahn werfen?

Er schlurfte durch die nebeligen Straßen Londons auf eine alte Telefonzelle zu und trat ein. Harry nahm den Hörer ab und wählte 6-2-4-4-3. „Hier ist die Auskunft, mein Name ist Patricia Sheer, was kann ich für Sie tun?" „Was ist das denn jetzt schon wieder für ein neuartiger Mist?" fragte Harry ärgerlich. „Her mit der Plakette, aber ein bisschen zügig, bitte!" „Sir!" „Ich hab' nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit, Lady, also los! Muss ich erst wieder meinen Zauberstab durch den Schlitz schieben! Den kennst du doch mittlerweile zur Genüge!" Am anderen Ende hörte Harry die Frau entsetzt nach Luft schnappen, dann legte sie auf, nachdem sie etwas von „Perversling..." in den Hörer geschnaubt hatte.

Zornentbrannt knallte Harry den Hörer auf die Gabel und brüllte den schwarzen Apparat an, der davon unbeeindruckt blieb. Er sah aus den Augenwinkeln einen Teenager, der ihm einen Vogel zeigte und eine alte Frau, die ihn mit angstgeweiteten Augen ansah und sich in die Polizeistation gegenüber flüchtete.

Polizeistation gegenüber? Moment mal... Ach du Sch..., ich hab' die falsche Zelle erwischt!

Schleunigst machte sich Harry auf und davon- er hatte nicht die geringste Lust in irgendeinem Muggelkrankenhaus für Geisteskrankheiten zu enden- wenn er auch sicher war, dass das seiner verhassten Muggel-Verwandtschaft sicher gut gefallen hätte...

Er ging schnell eine Straße weiter- diesmal hatte er die richtige Telefonzelle- und die altbekannte Frauenstimme erklang, „Willkommen im Zaubereiministerium. Bitte nennen Sie Ihren Namen und Ihr Anliegen."

Harry verdrehte entnervt die Augen. „Als ob du das nicht wüsstest..." brummelte er säuerlich. „Guten Morgen, Mr. Potter, Sie haben ja mal wieder reizende Laune heute Morgen..." „Rück einfach die bescheuerte Hundemarke raus!" schnappte Harry und ein silbernes Abzeichen fiel durch den Schlitz. Harry beäugte kurz die Aufschrift, _Harry Potter, Auror- Achtung: schreckliche Laune!_

„Du hast es erfasst, Miss Galleonensickel..." muffelte Harry und steckte sich das Schild an.

In seinem Büro lungerten bereits seine Kollegen herum. Einige schrieben Berichte, andere unterhielten sich. „Moin, Chef," begrüßte ihn sein Partner Stephen heiter. „Und herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Ge-" Er sah in Harrys Gesicht. „Oh oh... ist da etwa jemand 30 geworden? Okay, okay, ich halt schon den Mund... Wir haben eine Menge zu tun heute."

„So? Was denn zum Beispiel?" fragte Harry säuerlich. „Ein paar falsch parkenden Besen Strafzettel ausstellen?"

„Na na, höre ich da etwa ein ganz klein wenig triefenden Sarkasmus in deiner Stimme? Sei doch froh, dass die Welt so ruhig geworden ist- schließlich hast du... Weißt du was? Hol schon mal den Wagen Harry, ich glaube, wir fahren mal ein bisschen Streife!"

„Ja, Stephan, äh, Stephen..." Harry trottete in Richtung Garage. „Moment mal, wer ist hier eigentlich der Boss?"

Sein Partner grinste ihn an und Harry fühlte sich unweigerlich an diese dämliche Katze aus _Alice im Wunderland_ erinnert. „Ich glaube, ich muss hier dringend mal aufräumen..." sagte er noch, dann verschwand er in die Tiefgarage, in der Muggelfahrzeuge standen, mit denen man relativ unerkannt durch das London der Muggel fahren konnte um sich dort herumtreibende, regelwidrig verhaltende Zauberer aufzuspüren.

„Hätt' ich doch nur was Ordentliches gelernt..." sagte Harry Donut mampfend, als sie am Buckingham Palace vorbeifuhren.

Eine Stimme aus dem Lautsprecher des Radios erschreckte ihn so, dass er Donutkrümel über das eh schon klebrige Lenkrad spuckte. „Zentrale an Potter und Darric- uns wurde ein Zwischenfall gemeldet!"

„Poll," nuschelte Harry mit vollem Mund. „Um wasch fur eimem?"

„Oh, ja, das hab' ich ja völlig vergessen- in der Winkelgasse befindet sich ein großer, schwarz gekleideter Mann im _Tropfenden Kessel_ der sich als Dunkler Lord ausgibt und nach Lonny Schlafwandler oder so ähnlich sucht..."

Harry hustete- er hatte sich an den Resten seines Donuts verschluckt. „Oh, gut dass Sie mich daran erinnern, Mr. Potter- er atmet irgendwie komisch, klingt wie eine Art röcheln."

„Ahh-hrrrahh..." brachte Harry noch zustande. Stephen schlug ihm ein paar Mal kräftig auf den Rücken. „Na, wer wollte denn Action? Fahr' schon los, Potty, wollen mal sehen, wer sich dahinter verbirgt!"

„Nenn' mich nicht Potty, klar?" sagte Harry, nun wieder Herr über seine Stimme. „Das erinnert mich an einen gewissen Schleimbeutel, den ich aus der Schule kenne..."

„Yep- verstanden. Was meinst du dazu? Wer könnte sich als der Dunkle Lord ausgeben?"

„Keine Ahnung- Voldemort ist es nicht!"

„Was macht dich so sicher?"

„Weil sein Gehirn in Formaldehyd eingelegt auf meinem Schreibtisch steht!"

„Das ist ein Argument..."

Sie hatten den Wagen im London der Muggel geparkt und gingen nun schwungvoll in den _Tropfenden Kessel_, die Hände vorsichtshalber am Zauberstab- man konnte ja nie wissen.

An der Theke saß tatsächlich, wie von der Zentrale beschrieben, ein Mann in schwarzem Umhang der seltsame Atemgeräusche von sich gab, den bleichen Wirt am Kragen gepackt hatte und ihn hin- u. herschüttelte. „Bäumchen rüttle' dich, Bäumchen schüttle dich, wirf Gold und Silber über mich..." murmelte Stephen. Harry schoss ihm einen tadelnden Blick zu, hob seinen Zauberstab und sagte laut: „Lassen Sie ihn runter!"

Die vermummte Gestalt hielt inne, drehte sich aber nicht um. „Verlangt wer?"

„Verlange ich! Loslassen, bevor ich ernstlich böse werde!"

„Hey, Kumpel, ich würde auf ihn hören, mit ihm ist nicht zu spaßen..."

„Stephen!" zischte Harry, „Wir spielen hier nicht das ‚Guter Bulle'- ‚Böser Bulle' Spielchen, ja?"

„Ach… nein? Okay... Also lass' ihn los, Großer!"

Der Mann ließ den Wirt unsanft auf den Boden fallen und drehte sich um. Er schien unbewaffnet, jedenfalls hatte er keinen Zauberstab in der Hand. „Ahh," sagte er langsam. „Die Macht ist stark in dir, wozu brauchst du dieses lächerliche Stück Holz?"

Harry sah ihn konfus an. Stephen schickte ihm einen mitleidigen ‚Ein-Fall-für-St.Mungos-geschlossene-Abteilung' Blick zu.

„Was wollen Sie hier?" wollte Harry wissen.

„Die Welt beherrschen, meinen Sohn finden, ein bisschen Chaos veranstalten, ein bisschen Angst und Schrecken verbreiten und wenn ich schon mal da bin auch noch ein Butterbier trinken... Außerdem habe ich gehört, dass es hier einen tollen Scherzartikelladen geben soll..."

Harry seufzte leidend auf. Warum nur hatte _er_ immer mit den ganzen Spinnern zu tun? Gab es für so was nicht eine Extra-Abteilung!

„Schön... Guter Plan... Und warum müssen Sie dafür den Wirt würgen?"

„Na ja, also eigentlich habe ich ihn ja nicht direkt gewürgt- eher ein bisschen... geschüttelt..."

„Nicht gerührt..."

„Stephen! Okay, also _warum_ haben Sie ihn... geschüttelt?"

„Ich wollte wissen, ob er klappert."

„Ob er klappert?"

„Das sagte ich gerade."

„Ja... So so... Sie wollten also wissen, ob er klappert... Hat er? Geklappert meine ich?"

„Nein."

„Gut, dann wäre die Frage ja geklärt! Was ist mit den anderen Sachen? Sohn finden, Welt beherrschen und so..."

„Ach das..."

„Ja, DAS!"

„Na ja... Das war gerade so in meinem Kopf... Klingt komisch, is' aber so."

Harry rieb sich sichtlich genervt die Augen unter seiner Brille. Das hatte ihm heute gerade noch gefehlt... Er neigte den Kopf zu Stephen und flüsterte, „Toto, äh, Stephen, ich glaube, den müssen wir doch nach St. Mungos bringen- mit so was kenne ich mich gar nicht aus..."

Stephen nickte entschlossen und wandte sich in einer freundlichen Kindergärtner Stimme an den Mann. „Na Großer, was hältst du denn davon, wenn wir ein bisschen spazieren fahren? Zu gaaanz netten Leuten, die dir gaaanz bestimmt helfen können, die Welt zu beherrschen?"

Der Mann strahlte ihn an. „Im Ernst?"

Harry verdrehte die Augen und sah aus, als würde er gleich selbst dekompensieren. „Mmm-hmm..." nuschelte er zustimmend.

„Aber jaaaa," sagte Stephen, „wir haben draußen ein gaaanz tolles Auto, damit bringen wir dich hin..."

Widerstandslos ließ sich der schwarzbekuttete Mann mitnehmen.


	2. Die magische Psychiatrie

**Kapitel 2- Harry und Stephen in der magischen Psychiatrie (kommen sie dort jemals wieder raus?)**

Während der Fahrt zum St.Mungo war Harry nahe daran, hier, jetzt und noch im Auto sein Kündigungsschreiben aufzusetzen, als der Mann hinten im Auto ihm mit den Knien in den Rücken stieß und dauernd etwas sagte wie, „Mamiii, isses noch weit? Mamiii, ich hab' Dooorst! Mamiii, ich muß mal Pipi..."

Harry widerstand dem Drang, die Autotür zu öffnen und herauszuspringen- stattdessen schloss die Augen, während er im Geiste bis 10 zählte. Bis zum St. Mungo war es nicht mehr weit- er hatte schon ganz andere Sachen überlebt, warum also nicht auch das?

Der Mann auf der Rückbank hatte in der Zwischenzeit angefangen _Santa Maria_ zu singen.

Stephen, der neben ihm saß, fragte ihn, „Sag mal, Großer, hast du auch einen Namen?"

Harry hätte ihn küssen können, denn das bewog ihren Fahrgast mit dem singen innezuhalten.

„Meine Mama hat immer Bubi zu mir gesagt..." strahlte der Mann und nickte.

„Äh... Ach so... Und wie heißt du so... richtig?"

Stephen erntete einen verständnislosen Blick. „Okay... Bubi," seufzte er ergeben, „wir sind gleich da..."

Harry begann sich zu fragen, was ihm heute lieber gewesen wäre- vielleicht, seinen Geburtstag bei den Dursley's verbringen? Plötzlich erschien ihm Onkel Vernon's feistes rotes Gesicht viel freundlicher, als er es in Erinnerung hatte...

Mitten in seine Überlegungen hinein wurde nun geschmettert, „Maaaaamaaaaaa, du sollst doch nicht um deinen Juuuungen weeeeineeeen..."

Im St. Mungo angekommen konnten weder Harry noch Stephen etwas mit dem Wegweiser anfangen, denn was am ehesten gepasst hätte wäre vielleicht die Abteilung „Fluchschäden" gewesen, jedoch waren sie sich hier nicht sicher, so dass sie auf die gelangweilt dreinblickende Empfangshexe zustrebten; den sich mit großen Augen umsehenenden „Bubi" im Schlepptau.

Die Hexe sah sie an und nickte ihnen zu. „Sind Sie die beiden Auroren mit dem... nun ja... Aus dem _Tropfenden Kessel_?"

Harry und Stephen nickten. „Mein Name ist Potter- Harry Potter." Er deutete auf Stephen. „Mein Kollege Stephen Darric."

„Schön, schön... Station 49, auf der Zwischenebene 4a." Die Hexe wedelte ungeduldig mit der Hand. „Der Nächste, bitte..."

„Ich werde alt..." murmelte Harry. „Ich mache keinen Eindruck mehr..."

„Mach dir nichts draus, Kumpel- dafür hat sie auf deinen Hintern gestarrt, als du dich umgedreht hast, ich hab's genau gesehen- ist doch besser als auf die Narbe, hä?"

Harry wurde rot, sagte aber nichts. „Komm schon- wir müssen unsere Fracht abladen und dann nichts wie raus hier!" sagte er mit einem Seitenblick auf Bubi, der aussah, als ob er gleich wieder zu singen anfangen wollte.

Stephen sah es ebenfalls. „Komm Großer, wir gehen jetzt die Welt vernichten, ja?"

Bubi ließ seinen Kopf in Sekundenschnelle immer wieder von links nach rechts schnellen, so als wolle er die Lage sondieren. „Ja, genau... Mein Auftrag! Töten-töten-töten-töten..."

„Zuviele Muggel Spielchen am WC gespielt, wie? Pray Station oder wie das heißt..." flüsterte Stephen...

„Und du gehst zu oft mit Arthur in die Kantine! Es heißt PC und das Ding nennt sich Play Station..." murmelte Harry.

Sie bestiegen den magischen Aufzug (man bekam eine nicht würgende Schlinge um den Hals und wurde nach oben gezogen) und gaben die Etage 4a ein.

Als sie ausstiegen empfing sie wirres Gekicher.

„Ich glaube hier sind wir richtig..." sagte Harry und betätigte den Gong.

Sie mussten nicht lange warten, bis ihnen eine Hexe mittleren Alters die Tür öffnete. „Oh, Sie sind vom Zaubereiministerium, nicht wahr?" Sie warf einen Blick auf den Mann im schwarzen Umhang. „Na wen haben wir denn da... Wieder ein bisschen die Welt vernichten gegangen, Bubi?"

Harry und Stephen starrten sie an. „Sie kennen ihn!" fragten sie fassungslos.

„Natürlich- er ist oft hier. Ab und zu lassen wir ihn wieder raus. Er tut ja keinem was."

„Nööö, natürlich nicht," zischelte Stephen, „der will nur spielen..."

Die Schwester hatte ihn gehört und warf ihm einen strafenden Blick zu, während Harry ihm einen Ellbogen in die Rippen stieß.

„Wollen sie ihn noch in sein Zimmer begleiten?"

Die beiden Auroren wechselten einen Blick. Von innen schrie jemand: „ICH SCHIESS DIR INS KNIE! POLLEZEI!" „Um ehrlich zu sein... nein... lieber nicht. Die Pflicht ruft, Sie verstehen sicher..."

„Ja, natürlich- Verstehen ist mein Beruf," sagte die Schwester und sah sie abschätzend an. „Komm Bubi, wir bauen jetzt einen schönen Turm aus vielen bunten Steinchen und den darfst du dann ganz alleine umwerfen..." Der große Mann strahlte sie an und folgte ihr lächelnd ins Innere der Station. Die Tür schloss sich und wurde von innen abgeschlossen (die genauen Worte des hierfür benutzten Zauberspruches konnten sie nicht verstehen, aber er klang kompliziert...)

Harry atmete hörbar auf.

„Und du sagst, es ist nichts mehr los in unserem Leben..." sagte Stephen und grinste vielsagend.

Harry murmelte Unverständliches.

„Na komm schon- auf, auf! Zurück in den Tempel der Ödnis und ewigen Langeweile!"

„Wohin?"

„Ins Büro!"

„Ach so, ja- ich glaube, ich bin auch schon ein wenig verwirrt..."

„Soll ich noch mal klingeln?"

Harry schoss ihm einen wütenden Blick zu. „Du weißt, daß ich wirklich schnell bin, oder?" sagte er mit der Hand am Zauberstab.

„Uhahaha... ich zittere schon vor Aaaangst... Komm schon, Lucky Luke, lass uns gehen..."

Sie wollten zurück zum Aufzug, doch dieser war weg. Anscheinend hatte er eine ähnliche Angewohnheit wie die Treppen in Hogwarts.

Harry sprach diesen Gedanken laut aus und Stephen nickte dazu. „Okay, dann lass uns die Treppe suchen- irgendwo hier muss eine sein."

Sie folgten dem Gang und suchten nach einer Tür, die zu einem Treppenhaus führte. Erfolglos...

Nach einer halben Stunde sagte Harry entnervt, „Meine Güte, jetzt fehlt nur noch jemand, der uns sagt, daß wir den Passierschein A 38 brauchen, um hier jemals wieder rauszukommen..."

„Den was?"

„Ach, nichts... Weißt du was? Ich hab' die Schnauze voll! Lass uns apparieren!"

„Bist du wahnsinnig? Unser Wagen steht mitten im London der Muggel! Man könnte uns sehen!"

„Mir egal. Dann holst du eben dein Blitz-Dings raus und veränderst ihre Erinnerung!"

„Mein was?" Stephen sah aus, als würde er beginnen, sich ernstlich Sorgen um Harry zu machen. Musste an der Luft hier liegen...

„Vergiss es- zu viele Muggel-Filme in letzter Zeit..."

Stephen nickte langsam und machte sich zum apparieren bereit.

Sie hatten allerdings Glück und niemand sah sie, als sie sicher auf den Sitzen ihres Wagens landeten.

„Na Gott sei Dank," sagte Stephen, „obwohl ich wirklich gern gewusst hätte, was mein ‚Blitzdings' ist..."

Im Büro hatte gerade jemand Kaffee gekocht. „Wunderbar," sagte Harry. „Die Kanne wird konfisziert!"

Sein Kollege Lionel Beretta grinste ihn freundlich an. „Klar doch, Potter- bei dem, was ihr heute erlebt habt..."

Harry fuhr sich mit der Hand durch sein unordentliches, schwarzes Haar. „Ich wusste, es konnte nur eine Frage der Zeit sein... Aber das es so schnell geht ist fast schon unheimlich."

Er holte drei Kaffeetassen aus dem Schrank und stellte sie auf den nächstbesten Schreibtisch. „Darf ich dir auch eine Tasse von deinem Kaffee anbieten?" fragte Harry leutselig an Lionel gewandt.

„Ach, wenn du mich so fragst..." sagte Lionel und hielt ihm seine Tasse hin. Harry goß jedem den Becher voll und trank langsam von dem heißen Getränk. Stephen sah ihn mitleidig an. „Wenn man dir jetzt noch eine graue Decke umlegt würdest du aussehen wie der Überlebende eines schweren Bombenangriffs!"

„Spotte nur!" erwiderte Harry griesgrämig und trank weiter- ohne eine gehörige Portion Koffein würde er den heutigen Tag nicht überleben. Wenigstens war heute Freitag. Er nahm sich vor, das gesamte Wochende im Bett zu verbringen. Was sollte er auch sonst tun? Mit Hermine und Ron war nichts mehr anzufangen- sie hatten vor einer Woche geheiratet und würden wahrscheinlich ebenfalls das gesamte Wochenende im Bett verbringen, wenn auch wahrscheinlich nicht ganz so wie er...

„Harry?" Dieser wurde durch Stephen's Stimme aus seinen trüben Gedanken gerissen. „Wie? Was? Wer?"

„Wir haben uns gefragt, ob du am Samstag nicht mitkommen möchtest- im London der Muggel ist Haarmarkt, den wollten wir uns mal ansehen."

„Ein was!"

„Haarmarkt- sie haben da irgendwelche Geräte, mit denen man auf dem Kopf fahren kann, Geisterbohnen, Pappcorn Stände und sowas..."

Harry seufzte. „Du meinst einen _Jahr_markt. Kirmes. Rummel... Mit Geister_bahn_ und _Pop_corn Ständen..."

„Na ja, was auch immer... Kommst du mit?"

Harry wollte verneinen, aber zu seiner Überraschung hörte er sich selber fragen, „Wer geht denn noch alles mit?"

„Oh, das sind einige! Aus dieser Abteilung Ginger Branahan, Calinda Sparklewater, Lionel, Smith und Wesson, Tomoter Chickendeer und Demeter Naturalfood. Außerdem Arthur und Ginny Weasley aus der Abteilung Muggelartefakte und Terry Sadallas aus der Abteilung für gefährliche magische Gegenstände."

Der Name Ginny Weasley hatte genügt. „Okay, ich hab' eh nichts anderes vor..."

Stephen grinste. „Okay, wir treffen uns 15 Uhr an der bekannten Telefonzelle- von da aus ist es nicht mehr weit. Und jetzt lass uns den Bericht über ‚Bubi' schreiben, dann können wir Mittag essen gehen."


	3. Haarmarkt und Geisterbohnen

Kapitel 3- Haarmarkt und Geisterbohnen 

Harry erwachte am Samstagmorgen bereits sehr früh. Er schlich ins Badezimmer und betrachtete sein Gesicht, in dem sich deutlich die Knöpfe seines Kissens abzeichneten, auf denen er gelegen hatte.

Er brummelte Unverständliches, entledigte sich seiner Kleidung und stieg unter die Dusche. Unter derselben stehend fragte er sich, wie es wohl werden würde, mit einem Haufen Hexen und Zauberer über einen Muggel Jahrmarkt zu lustwandeln, von denen über die Hälfte nicht einmal wusste, was ein Kettenkarussell war.

„Das kann ja was geben..." sagte er zu sich selbst uns schäumte sich mit seinem besten Duschgel ein.

Er stieg aus der Dusche (nachdem er sich wieder entschäumt hatte) und trocknete sich ab. Selbst feucht standen seine Haare in alle Richtungen ab.

Plötzlich kam ihm die Idee, es mit dem Zauberspruch zu probieren, den Hermine im 4. Schuljahr für den Schulball benutzt hatte, um ihre wilde Mähne in Form zu bringen. Harry nahm seinen Zauberstab und murmelte die Formel.

Sein Spiegel bekam einen Lachanfall. Harry, der sich nicht erkennen konnte, da er beschlagen war (also der Spiegel, nicht Harry...), wischte vorsichtig ein Loch frei und sah sich an. Der Spiegel begann, zu vibrieren... Anscheinend gab er sich große Mühe, nicht vor lachen zu zerspringen...

Harry war sofort klar, dass er eine Silbe falsch betont haben musste, denn seine Haare fielen ihm in langen, rosa Locken von den Schultern. Er konnte seinen eigenen Entsetzensschrei so gerade eben noch ersticken.

Hektisch ging er ins Wohnzimmer und suchte nach dem Buch, in dem der Gegenzauber stand. Er fand es und sagte diesen äußerst sorgfältig. Sein schwarzes Haar in der richtigen Länge war wieder da, zurück blieb jedoch etwas, was aussah wie eine Errol Flynn Gedenk-Dauerwelle...

Als Harry um 15 Uhr am vereinbarten Treffpunkt ankam hatte er es geschafft, sein Haar immerhin wieder so zu verwuscheln, dass es, wie er hoffte, nicht weiter auffiel, dass er Stunden mit seiner Frisur beschäftigt gewesen war...

Alle anderen waren schon anwesend. Ginny sah ihn prüfend an „Du siehst gestresst aus..."

Harry bemerkte zu seinem Entsetzen, dass er rot wurde. „Ich? Ach, nein gar nicht..." murmelte er und fuhr sich sicherheitshalber noch mal durch die Haare.

Er sah die anderen an und bemerkte erleichtert, dass keiner der Herren Damenkleidung trug- er erinnerte sich lebhaft an Arthur, der vor dem trimagischen Turnier mit einem Rock bekleidet gewesen war...

„Was stehen wir hier noch so dumm rum? Ich will die Geister sehen! Außerdem habe ich von einem Zauberer gelesen, der dort auftreten soll- ob wir den kennen!"

Harry sah Demeter, die das gesagt hatte, stirnrunzelnd an. „Das ist ein Muggel, der mit Tricks vorgibt, dass er zaubern kann- da ist kein Stück echte Magie dahinter!"

„Warum sollte jemand etwas so blödsinniges tun?" fragte Demeter verständnislos.

„Sieh es einfach eher als einen Illusionisten, der sich selbst als Zauberer bezeichnet, weil er nicht weiß, was das ist," sprang Ginny ein.

Damit schien Demeter zufrieden und sie legten lachend und schwatzend die letzten Meter bis zum Jahrmarkt zurück, wobei Harry sich bemühte, in Ginnys Nähe zu bleiben...

Dort angekommen sahen sich die weniger bis nicht Muggel- Erfahrenen staunend um. „Harry, mein Junge, wo sind denn die Radriesen?" wollte Arthur wissen. „Eigentlich sollten sie doch von hier aus schon zu sehen sein, oder?"

„Du meinst das Riesenrad- das heißt nur so, weil es so groß ist- das Ding mit den Gondeln..."

„Ach... schade... Aber die Technik scheint faszinierend zu sein," sagte Mr. Weasley und schlenderte näher heran. Er war schließlich auch der Einzige der damit unbedingt eine Runde fahren musste- alle anderen warteten geduldig am Boden.

Neben dem Riesenrad befand sich ein kleineres Zelt, auf dem Sterne abgebildet waren- wahrscheinlich ein Wahrsager oder so etwas. Von innen hörte er eine rauchige Stimme murmeln: „Es tut mit furchtbar leid, meine Liebe, aber ich sehe eine Axt in ihren Teeblättern- Sie werden eines schrecklichen Todes sterben..."

Harry verschluckte sich beinahe an den gebrannten Mandeln, die er gerade kaute...

Ginny sah ihn an und kicherte- sie hatte es ebenfalls gehört. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass die in Hogwarts so schlecht bezahlen..." flüsterte sie ihm zu und grinste. Harry hustete. „Nein, dachte ich auch nicht," sagte er und grinste zurück.

„Eigentlich müsstest du jetzt da reingehen und sie damit konfrontieren, dass dein Ableben entgegen aller ihrer Prognosen noch immer auf sich warten lässt," lästerte Ginny mit verschmitztem Lächeln. „Das würde ihre Kundin vielleicht beruhigen."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, wenn sie freiwillig da rein geht muss sie auch die Folgen tragen- bei mir war es immer unfreiwillig!"

Während ihres Rundganges beantwortete Harry einige Fragen der anderen zu den verschiedenen Muggelsüßigkeiten, wobei er unauffällig versuchte, sich mit der Zunge ein Stück gebrannte Mandel aus einem Zahnzwischenraum zu entfernen.

Demeter fand es langweilig, dass keine davon besondere Eigenschaften hatte. „Wie öde," sagte sie. „Knallt nichts, zischt nichts, raucht nichts, brennt einem nicht die Zunge weg... Alles gleich süß... Die armen Muggelkinder!"

Harry grinste nur. Beim Stichwort „Zunge" fiel ihm sofort Dudley's Erfahrung mit einem Würgzungen Toffee ein und _er_ bedauerte diesen Umstand sicherlich nicht.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie Arthur begeistert Zuckerwatte aß.

Nach einigen Autoscooter-Rennen, Achterbahnfahrten und Geisterbahn (die so ‚fürchterlich' war, dass niemand sich fürchtete) wollten sie zum Abschluss in die „Zauberer"show gehen.

Harry gähnte demonstrativ. „Leute, der wird Kaninchen aus dem Hut ziehen... Bestenfalls vielleicht eine Jungfrau zersägen oder so was..."

„Er wird WAS!" fragte Terry. Harry machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Naaaach, vergiss es... So einen Muggelkram eben..."

„Och, komm schon, Harry, sei kein Spielverderber," sagte Ginny und klimperte ihn an.

„Äh, ich? Spielverderber? Nein, gut, ja... ähm... Überredet..." stotterte Harry, doch ziemlich überrascht von diesem Augenaufschlag und setzte sich in Bewegung.

In dem kleinen Zelt, in dem die Show stattfand schaffte er es tatsächlich, einen Platz neben Ginny zu ergattern und versuchte, seinen Stuhl so unauffällig wie möglich neben ihren zu rücken.

Die Show begann. Die Muggel starrten gebannt, die Hexen und Zauberer kicherten, was ihnen böse Blicke des Zauberkünstlers auf der Bühne einbrachte.

Draußen wischte sich Ginny die Lachtränen aus den Augen. „Hey, Harry, hast du gesehen, wie der sein Plastikstöckchen geschwungen hat? Rollst du auch so mit den Augen, wenn du einen Zauberspruch sagst?" fragte sie und bekam einen erneuten Kicheranfall.

„Na klar!" Harry verdrehte übertrieben die Augen und schwang einen imaginären Zauberstab- leider so ausladend, dass er Ginny einen Kinnhaken versetzte, der sie zu Boden schlug...

„Oh nein! Ginny! Es tut mir leid!"

Ginny rieb sich auf dem Boden liegend den Kiefer, während Harry sich eilig neben sie kniete, um ihr aufzuhelfen.

Ginny sah zu ihm auf. „Du hast anscheinend eine umwerfende Wirkung auf mich..." sagte sie mit einem schiefen Lächeln. Und völlig unerwartet für Harry schlang sie seine Arme um seinen Nacken und küsste ihn. Perplex erwiderte Harry den Kuss.

Ginny grinste ihn an. „Du küsst gut!" stellte sie fest.

„Du stehst noch unter Schock..." murmelte Harry leicht verlegen und rückte seine Brille gerade.


	4. Dinner for two

Kapitel 4- Dinner for two 

Harry saß an seinem Schreibtisch und schrieb zerstreut eine Aufstellungstabelle für die nächste Woche. Er war dabei so in Gedanken versunken, dass er sich auch nicht darüber wunderte, dass die Schriftzüge auf dem Pergament, was er vor sich hatte, nicht schwarz, sondern beige waren. Dies lag daran, dass er seine Feder andauernd in die vor ihm stehende Tasse Kaffee tunkte, statt in das Tintenfass.

Ebenfalls bemerkte er nicht, dass Stephen ihn von der anderen Seite des Schreibtisches kritisch betrachtete. „Sag mal, Harry, kann es sein, dass du ein klein wenig unkonzentriert bist? Nur so ein winzig kleines bisschen?"

„Mhm..." machte Harry. Stephen setzte nach. „Harrylein, kaufst du mir einen Elefanten?" „Mmh-hm..." nickte Harry. „Einen rosa Elefanten?" „Mhh-hm..."

Stephen schüttelte den Kopf und sagte, „Junge, Junge, den hat's aber erwischt..." und machte sich auf den Weg zum Kaffeeautomaten, da er keine Lust hatte, sich welchen zu kochen. Wie von Zauberhand (haha...) erschien ein Becher Kaffee, den er sich fast über seinen Umhang kippte, als Ginny zur Tür herein kam. Stephen grinste sie an. „Oh, hi Ginny, welch ein Glanz in unserer staubigen Höhle..." sagte er ziemlich laut und schielte zu Harry rüber.

Dieser versuchte schnell, seinen kalten, nach Tinte schmeckenden Kaffee zu trinken, um sein plötzlich hochrotes Gesicht hinter der Tasse zu verbergen, wobei er sich prompt verschluckte und ein Kaffee Sprühregen sehr dekorativ über Hemd und Schreibtisch verteilte.

„Hallo Harry," sagte Ginny lässig und lächelte ihn an. „H-hi..." sagte dieser, warf dem sich vor Lachen schüttelnden Stephen einen giftigen Blick zu und wischte hastig über Hemd und Schreibtisch.

„Heute Abend schon was vor?"

Harry fasste es nicht... Er saß da wie ein Trottel, von oben bis unten voll mit Kaffee, den Geschmack von Tinte im Mund, die Brille schief und sie fragte ihn, ob er heute Abend schon was vorhatte?

„Tja, ähm... Eigentlich... Nein."

„Gut! Hättest du Lust, mich heute Abend zu meiner Tante zu begleiten? Sie ist furchtbar alt und schrullig, alleine halt' ich das nicht aus... Wir könnten später noch nach Hogsmeade apparieren und in die _Drei Besen_ gehen. Das heißt... Wenn du Lust hast..."

„Oh- ja, klar, ich meine, nun... Warum nicht?"

„Schön, treffen wir uns um 19 Uhr vor dem _Tropfenden Kessel_? Wir können von da zu ihr apparieren."

„Ja, gut, ich werde da sein."

„Okay, bis später, Harry."

Damit verschwand sie aus dem Büro und Harry starrte ihr nach. Als sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte sagte er ohne seinen Blick von der Tür abzuwenden, „wenn ich auch nur ein Wort höre, Stephen, nur ein einziges..."

Stephen hob abwehrend die Hände und verschwand kichernd in Richtung Herrentoilette.

„Oh, Harry, da bist du ja schon," begrüßte Ginny Harry pünktlich um 19 Uhr vor dem _Tropfenden Kessel_. „Wartest du schon lange?" „Och, gerade erst 5 Minuten," log Harry, der sich tatsächlich bereits seit 20 Minuten hier herumtrieb.

„Nun, dann lass uns reingehen, Tante Sophie wartet bestimmt schon auf uns. Ach, und wunder' dich über nichts, Harry- sie ist ein bisschen schrullig, weißt du? Hat seit Jahrzehnten einen komischen alten Diener und tote Freunde, mit denen sie dauernd spricht..."

Das erinnerte Harry ein wenig an seinen kleinen Ausflug mit Bubi, jedoch hütete er sich, das laut zu sagen...

Beide betraten den _Tropfenden Kessel_ und apparierten von dort aus zu Ginnys seltsamer Tante.

Sekunden später standen sie in einem geräumigen Esszimmer mit einem uralten, massiven Holztisch, an dem 7 Stühle standen. Tante Sophie saß rechts vor Kopf und sah ihre Nichte und deren Begleitung erfreut an.

„Oooh, da bist du ja schon, meine Liebe. Wie war noch mal der Name des entzückenden jungen Mannes? Ich weiß, du hast es mir gesagt, aber mein Gedächtnis lässt wohl langsam ein wenig nach..."

„Hallo, Tante Sophie, das ist Harry. Harry Potter."

„Komisch, der Name kommt mir bekannt vor- aber woher?"

Harry schritt ein, bevor er den ganzen Abend über Dinge reden musste, über die er gar nicht reden wollte. „Guten Abend, Ma'm. Ich war mal ein ganz passabler Quidditch Spieler, vielleicht daher..."

„Ja, das ist möglich... Setzt euch doch, setzt euch- bitte beide vor Kopf, der Tisch ist breit genug, ich erwarte noch Gäste, die ihre Stammplätze haben."

Ginny warf Harry einen ‚Jetzt-weißt-du-was-ich-meine' Blick zu und setze sich mit ihm auf die zugewiesenen Plätze.

„James?" rief Tante Sophie und ein steinalter Mann mit anscheinend angeschlagener Hüfte watschelte in den Raum.

„Ja, Miss Sophie?" erkundigte er sich höflich.

„Den Wein, bitte, James."

„Jawohl, Miss Sophie," sagte der Bedienstete und schritt so würdevoll wie möglich auf eine Anrichte neben dem Kamin zu, wobei er über den Tigerkopf eines am Boden liegenden Felles stolperte. Blitzschnell schwang Harry seinen Zauberstab und verhinderte so, dass der Greis fiel.

„Oh, sehr freundlich von Ihnen, Sir," sagte dieser und holte den Wein.

Nach einem weiteren beinahe Sturz, bei dem ein Teil des Weines in der Karaffe auf dem Boden landete schenkte er mit gewichtiger Geste und Stimme den Wein ein.

„Miss Sophie..."

Zu seinem Erstaunen sah Harry, dass er auch Wein an den vier leeren Plätzen einschenkte, wobei er würdevoll die Namen Mr. Winterbottom, General Schneider. Sir Toby und Mr. Pommeroy nannte, ehe er auch Ginny und Harry einschenkte…

Ginny grinste ihn nur wissend an.

James machte sich auf den Weg zurück, wobei ihm wieder der Tigerkopf im Wege war...

Harry sah es schon kommen, stand auf und sagte, „Das haben wir gleich-" Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den Tiger und murmelte eine kurze Formel...

Die Ereignisse überschlugen sich... Der Tiger sprang auf, James ließ die Kanne fallen, Tante Sophie griff sich ans Herz und fiel vor Schreck nach hinten- was ein krachen verursachte, welches wiederum den Tiger erschreckte, der sich jedoch nicht ans Herz griff, sondern stattdessen auf Ginny zusprang.

„_Pertificus Totales_!" rief Harry und der Tiger lag regungslos am Boden, zusammengeklappt wie ein Schweizer Taschenmesser.

„Harry! Was-"

„Habe was verwechselt, sorry... Der Kopf sollte flacher werden..."

James kniete unterdessen neben Miss Sophie und fächelte ihr Luft zu, bis sie schließlich die Augen aufschlug.

„Was... AUA!"

„Ist dir was passiert, Tante Sophie?" fragte Ginny und trat zu ihr.

„Ich glaube, ich habe mir den Arm gebrochen, nichts weiter..."

Harry meinte, ein verschwörerisches blinzeln zu sehen, welches sie ihrer Nichte zuwarf, war sich jedoch nicht wirklich sicher.

„James- wir müssen ins St. Mugos apparieren, ich glaube, ich erhole mich dort ein bis zwei Tage. Schließlich bin ich schon alt!"

„Aber Tante Sophie..."

„Nichts aber, mein Kind- und ihr esst alles auf, schließlich habe ich ein Abendessen für 7 Personen vorbereiten lassen!"

„Warum auch immer..." murmelte Ginny, half ihr aber auf und an James' Arm gehängt verschwanden beide, während Harry und Ginny allein zurückblieben.

Da der Tisch nun gedeckt war ließ sich Ginny auf den nächstbesten Stuhl fallen und trank ihr Glas Wein auf ex, während Harry den verunglückten Fußvorleger in Form eines Tigers verschwinden ließ.

„Ein Mohnbrötchen, Harry?"

„Ähm, nein danke..."

„Aber ich dachte, du LIEBST Mohnbrötchen..."

„Ja, schon... Aber mein Zahnfleisch..."

„Äh, ach so... Ein Pudding vielleicht? Oder ein wenig von-"

Ginny brach ab, als 4 Geister hereinschwebten und sich an den vier Plätzen an den Seiten des Tisches niederließen.

„Wo ist Miss Sophie? Sie ist sonst immer hier," sagte einer von ihnen nahezu vorwurfsvoll.

„Sie ist heute verhindert," antwortete Ginny. „Darf ich fragen, wer Sie sind?"

„Oh, wie unhöflich von mir- Sie müssen Miss Weasley sein, Ihre Tante hat uns ja schon so viel von Ihnen erzählt... Ich bin Sir Toby und dies," er stellte die anderen Herren vor, „sind Mr. Winterbottom, General Schneider und Mr. Pommeroy. Nun ja- grüßen Sie sie von uns. Wir werden ihr später unsere Aufwartung machen."

Und damit verschwanden sie so schnell, wie sie gekommen waren.

„Meine Güte..." murmelte Harry und auch Ginny saß noch mit offenen Mund da. „Wow- ich habe die noch nie vorher gesehen..." sagte sie. „Hab sie ehrlich gesagt immer für eine Spinnerei gehalten. Na ja, warum nicht- unterhält sie sich eben mit Geistern, das haben wir in Hogwarts oft genug getan."

Damit war das Thema für sie abgeschlossen und sie aß das von Harry verschmähte Mohnbrötchen weiter.

Das war allerdings auch alles, was sie aß, während Harry sich bemühte, von allem, was seinem Zahnfleisch keinen Schaden zufügen würde zu essen, ganz dem Wunsch Tante Sophies entsprechend.

„Warum isst du den nichts?" fragte er verwundert.

Sie seufzte theatralisch und sah an sich herunter. „Warum muss ausgerechnet _ich_ diese _fiesen_ kleinen Speckröllchen haben..."

„Das sind keine Speckröllchen!" sagte Harry im Brustton der Überzeugung. „Du siehst entzückend aus- noch ein Schnittchen, Schneewittchen?" fragte er charmant grinsend und schob ihr den Teller mit den belegten Broten hin.

Ginny lachte und griff sich ein Salamibrot.

„Du bist unmöglich..."

„Nein, bin ich nicht- ich versteh's nur nicht... Egal, was man sagt, es kann nur verkehrt sein... Ich meine, nehmen wir das typische Beispiel. Sie fragt ‚Findest du mich dick?' worauf er, wenn er nicht gerade lebensmüde ist, natürlich antwortet ‚Nein!'. Und sie wieder ‚Wirklich nicht?' Und er ‚Nein, wirklich nicht!' Aber damit ist sie immer noch nicht zufrieden und fragt ‚Du findest also nicht, dass ich zugenommen habe?' Er wieder ‚Nein!' ‚Auch nicht ein ganz kleines bisschen!' Ihm wird es zu bunt und er sagt ‚Na gut, vielleicht ein ganz kleines bisschen' worauf sie dann losheult, sich filmreif den Handrücken vor die Stirn schlägt und heult „DU LIEBST MICH NICHT MEHR...' Ich meine, das soll einer verstehen... Oder nimm das Badezimmer einer Frau... Lauter Tiegelchen und Töpfchen- für _trockene_ Haut, für _fettige_ Haut, für _MISCHHAUT_... Ich meine, hast du schon mal 'nen Mann mit MISCHHAUT gesehen? Stell dir mal folgenden Dialog auf 'ner Baustelle vor: ‚Ey, Manni, Manni komm ma im Wagen, Manni, wir müssen reden... Manni... Du has' MISCHHAUT... Et ist nich' wegen mir, aber die Jungs reden schon...' "

(Anm.: Das ist geklaut von Jürgen von der Lippe)

Ginny verschluckte sich vor Lachen an ihrem Wein, den sie gerade versuchte zu sich zu nehmen.

„Harry- an dir ist wirklich ein Komiker verloren gegangen... Lass uns in die _Drei Besen_ verschwinden, ich brauche jetzt ein Butterbier!"


	5. Ist zufällig Weibsvolk anwesend?

Kapitel 5- Ist zufällig Weibsvolk anwesend! 

Da standen sie nun vor den _Drei Besen_. „Meine Güte, ist das lange her..." seufze Harry und betrachtete, in Erinnerungen schwelgend, das windschiefe Häuschen liebevoll.

„Ja, bei mir auch. Man sollte wirklich öfter herkommen... Und sieh' dir das Schloss an- herrlich!" schwärmte Ginny und sah zu Hogwarts herüber, welches überraschenderweise recht dunkel dalag. Allerdings waren Ferien und nur wenige Schüler würden anwesend sein.

Harry riss sich selbst aus seinen Erinnerungen heraus und sagte „Lass uns reingehen, vielleicht sehen wir ein bekanntes Gesicht."

„Das werden wir sowieso, Madame Rosmerta ist nach wie vor hier," sagte Ginny und stieß die Tür auf.

Der bekannte Geruch von altem Holz umgab sie, als sie eintraten und ließ sie sich sofort wie zu Hause fühlen.

Harry und Ginny waren auf dem Weg zu einer kleinen Sitznische, als sie Stimmen hörten, die ihnen nur zu bekannt vorkamen...

„Steht dir großartig, Minerva, du solltest dein Haar viel öfter offen tragen," sagte eine bekannte tiefe Stimme, der man das funkeln in den Augen nahezu anhören konnte. War das etwa...

Dann die nächste Stimme, ziemlich verwaschen und ein wenig albern, aber unverkennbar quiekend: „Da kannich nur sagen, er hat Rech, Minerva..."

Und (sie trauten ihren Ohren kaum...) „Oh Baby Baby schüddel dein Haaaaa für mich..."

Sie sahen sich entsetzt an und fragten gleichzeitig „SNAPE SINGT?"

Das singen brach abrupt ab und ein Kopf mit unverkennbaren, noch immer nachtschwarzen Haaren, schob sich um die Ecke der benachbarten Nische...

„Was... um alles inner Welt machen SIE hier, Podder?" schnorchelte Snape.

„Ich trinke hier ein Butterbier- jedenfalls habe ich das vor. Und Sie können mir nicht mal Punkte dafür abziehen, _Sir_," grinste Harry fröhlich.

Ginny konnte sich ein Grinsen ebenfalls nicht verkneifen. „Und was machen Sie hier, Professor Snape? Ordentlich einen zwitschern? So wie sich's anhört haben Sie ja schon das in oder andere alkoholische Getränkt intus... Steht Ihnen gut..."

„Was ärlaubän Sä sich?" schnarrte Snape.

„Jäda nor einen wönzigen Schlock..." flüsterte Harry in Ginnys Ohr.

Jetzt schob sich ein zweiter, von sehr langem, schlohweißem Haar umgebener Kopf um die Ecke.

„Harry! Ginny! Was für eine Überraschung! Wollt ihr euch nicht zu uns setzen?"

Snape warf beiden einen tödlichen ‚Wagen Sie es ja nicht' Blick zu.

„Aber mit Freuden, Professor!" sagte Harry mit einer kleinen Verbeugung und nahm mit Ginny in der Nische um die Ecke Platz, anscheinend sehr zu Snapes Missfallen...

So wie es aussah fand hier gerade eine Art Lehrerstammtisch statt. Anwesend waren die Professoren Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout, Vektor, ja sogar Professor Trelawny hatte sich aus ihrem Turm geschält und saß dabei. Harry fragte sich flüchtig, ob sie ihren fragwürdigen Nebenverdienst auf dem Jahrmarkt auch angemeldet hatte und ordentlich versteuerte...

In diesem Moment (es sah so aus, als würde Snape an seiner eigenen Galle ersticken...) kam Madame Rosmerta an den Tisch, um neue Bestellungen aufzunehmen.

„Harry!" rief sie, als sie ihn entdeckte. „Ist das lange her! Was möchtest du trinken, mein Lieber?"

Harry musste ein Lachen mühsam unterdrücken, Snapes nahezu grüne Gesichtsfarbe war einfach zum schießen...

„Ein Butterbier- Und du, Ginny?"

„Ich nehme auch eins."

„Noch jemand etwas? Minerva, noch ein kleines Goldlackwasser?"

„Aber gerne," zwitscherte McGonagall gutgelaunt. „Severus, Sie trinken doch noch eins mit, oder?"

„Sie trinken GOLDLACKWASSER? Jetzt bin ich einer weiteren Illusion beraubt- ich hätte Sie eher für den trockenen Rotwein Trinker gehalten..." sagte Harry in milde entsetztem Ton und freute sich diebisch über den mörderischen Ausdruck im Gesicht seines ehemaligen Zaubertränkelehrers.

„Sie... stehen Ihrem aufgeblasenen Vater in nichts nach, Potter!" zischte Snape und kippte sein Goldlackwässerchen in einem Zug herunter, ohne Harry dabei aus den Augen zu lassen.

„Ja, immer noch dieselbe alte Giftspritze wie damals, nur diesmal prallt es an mir ab, _Sir_. Die Diskrepanzen zwischen Ihnen, meinem Vater und meinem Patenonkel tun mir selbstverständlich aufrichtig leid, nur werden Sie verstehen, dass ich mir die nicht mein Leben lang von Ihnen vorhalten lassen kann, nicht wahr?"

Snape sah ihn verdutzt an. Er trank auch noch Minervas Goldlackwasser und hielt vorerst den Mund.

„Nun," mischte sich Dumbledore ein, „nachdem das ja dann geklärt wäre- was macht denn so das Leben als Auror, Harry?"

„Es ist stinklangweilig, Sir..."

Dumbledore kicherte. „Nun ja, in Friedenszeiten ist nicht so viel zu tun- aber wünscht du dir wirklich etwas zurück, was wir froh waren, endlich loszusein?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht, Sir! Aber vielleicht sollte ich mal das Fach wechseln... Irgendetwas anderes machen... Vielleicht als Betreuer in einem Feriencamp, mich in einem Survival Kurs von Maden und Würmern ernähren, im Wald leben und reiche Reisende überfallen oder einfach ein paar Designer Roben entwerfen und ein paar magersüchtige Hexen damit über den Laufsteg jagen... Sie wissen schon... was anderes eben..."

„Potter, vielleicht hätten wir ja was für Sie..." quiekte Flitwick aus seiner Ecke und blinzelte Dumbledore verschwörerisch zu. Professor McGonagall lächelte, Professor Vektor grinste und Professor Sprout fing an zu kichern. Snapes Blick hingegen war recht glasig- ob von den ganzen Goldlackwässerchen oder von dem, was da kommen könnte konnte man so nicht eindeutig bestimmen.

„Ja... Genau..." sagte Albus sinnend... „Was denkst du- würdest du das Fach Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste übernehmen wollen?"

Bevor Harry etwas sagen konnte hörte man ein lautes RUMMS.

„Ich wusste, dass so was passieren musste..." stöhnte Trelawny theatralisch und fächelte dem auf dem Boden liegenden Severus eifrig Luft zu.

Dieser kam langsam aber sicher wieder zu sich. „Ich hab' zuerst gefragt, ich hab' zuerst gefragt, dauernd werde ich übergangen, erst, weil ich ein Spion war und jetzt, weil ich ein Ex-Spion bin BUÄÄÄÄÄHHHHH..."

McGonagall sah den auf dem Boden herumtrampelnden Severus kopfschüttelnd zu und sagte dann mit gesenkter Stimme: „Ich würde mich freuen, Potter- und außerdem braucht unser Quidditch Team jemanden, der ein wenig von der Materie versteht..."

„Öhm, nun... Unter diesen Umständen... Wann soll ich anfangen!"

Am nächsten, reichlich verkaterten Morgen in Dumbledores Büro...

„Also war Ihr Angebot ernst gemeint, Professor? Ich soll das wirklich machen?"

„Ja, ich würde mich freuen, Harry. Und bitte sag' doch Albus zu mir, das tun die meisten meiner Lehrer- na ja, bis auf die verklemmten, die auf Etikette achten bis zum Umfallen..." Er schüttelte sinnend den Kopf.

„Aber ich habe keine Erfahrung was das angeht..." sagte Harry noch leicht zweifelnd.

„Was ist mit der D.A.?" hakte Dumbledore nach.

„Jaaaa, aber das war doch kein _richtiger _Unterricht... Ich meine, vielleicht sollte ich mir einfach die Gelben Seiten holen und nach jemandem suchen, der sich damit auskennt- ich meine, ich will ja nicht, dass es irgendwelche größeren Katastrophen gibt... Wenn, dann will ich's schon richtig machen- und am Anfang hätte ich gern jemanden im Hintergrund. Jemanden, dessen Vor- und Nachname möglichst besser nicht mit ‚S' anfängt..."

„Hast du zufällig schon eine Vorstellung, wer das sein könnte?"

„Ja, habe ich- aber ich schätze, wenn dieser Jemand auch noch kommt werden Sie einen neuen Zaubertrank Lehrer brauchen..."

Dumbledore klatschte erfreut in die Hände. „Wunderbar! Dann hatten wir wohl dieselbe Idee. Und mach dir um Snape keine Sorgen, ich regle das mit ihm- außerdem werde ich Remus eine Eule schicken, er wird sich freuen- VgddK ist eigentlich sowieso ein Fach, was besser durch zwei Lehrer unterrichtet wird- und du könntest ihn vertreten wenn er... ähm... unabkömmlich ist."

„WAS? Das ist nicht Ihr Ernst, Direktor! Erst Potter und jetzt auch noch Lupin? Das können Sie mir nicht antun! Nicht nach all dem, was ich für Sie getan und riskiert habe! Bedenken Sie doch, was die Eltern dazu sagen würden..."

„Oh, das habe ich, und ich kann Ihnen sagen, dass die Reaktionen durchweg positiv waren, Severus. Und es wird Zeit, die alten Geschichten endlich mal Geschichte sein zu lassen, oder?"

„Naaaaa-chhh, ich weiß nicht- ich hab' mich so dran gewöhnt..."

„Severus!" sagte Dumbledore streng.

„Schon gut, schon gut... Mit mir kann man's ja machen... Also, wann braucht dieser mottenzerfressene, flohbeutelige-"

„Severus!" (noch mehr Autorität...)

„Okay, also wann braucht er den Tank? Direkt zu Schuljahresbeginn oder erst später?"

„Erst zwei Wochen nach Schuljahresbeginn."

„Schön," knurrte Snape „außer mir ist schließlich eh keiner in der Lage, das Zeug zu brauen..."

Dumbledore lächelte ihn an. „Und wir alle wissen das, Professor." Damit verließ er Snape's Kerker, wohlwissend, dass dieser nun erst mal einen großen Kessel tödliches Gift brauen würde- einfach, weil es seine Nerven beruhigte...

„Wenn das kein aufregendes Schuljahr wird, dann weiß ich es auch nicht..." sagte der alte Direktor leise lachend zu sich selbst und machte sich auf den Weg zur Eulerei.


	6. Aufbruch mit Hindernissen

**Kapitel 6- Aufbruch mit Hindernissen**

Nur langsam packte Harry den Karton mit den Habseligkeiten aus seinem Schreibtisch zusammen- er hatte sich zunächst für ein Jahr vom Ministerium beurlauben lassen, um die neue Herausforderung als Lehrer für die Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste anzunehmen. Fast schon wehmütig betrachtete er seinen Lieblings Kaffeebecher mit der Aufschrift _Echte Auroren brauchen keinen Schlaf!_, den ihm seine Kollegen geschenkt hatten, bevor auch dieser in den Untiefen des Kartons verschwand.

Stephen hockte derweil auf dem Schreibtisch ihm gegenüber und beobachtete Harrys Tun. „Ich hoffe, die schicken uns 'ne anständige Aushilfe für dich..." sagte er lässig, doch Harry kannte ihn gut genug, um zu wissen, dass es Stephen überhaupt nicht passte, dass man ihm einen neuen Partner vorsetzen würde- da konnte ihn auch nicht trösten, dass er für die Zeit von Harrys Weggang dessen leitende Position übernehmen würde.

„Einen Ersatz für mich? Du meinst einen missmutigen, pessimistischen, leicht depressiven und manchmal phlegmatischen Typen wie mich!"

Stephen strahlte ihn an. „Jaaaahhh, genau!"

Harry musste lachen. „Okay, vielleicht schaffen sie es ja, Bernd das Brot abzuwerben und in diese Abteilung zu bekommen..."

„WEN!"

„Nicht so wichtig, mal wieder eine Überdosis Chili- äh, Muggel TV..."

„Du machst mir Sorgen, Harrylein- nur gut, dass Kernseher in Hogwarts nicht funktionieren," sagte Stephen leicht besorgt.

„_Fern_seher, Stephen, das Ding heißt FERNSEHER!"

„Oder so..."

Harry hatte seine Pack-Aktion unterdessen beendet und griff nach dem, was jetzt einsam und verlassen als letztes auf seinem Schreibtisch verblieben war- dem Glasbehältnis, in dem das in Formaldehyd eingelegte Gehirn Lord Voldemorts schwamm.

„Also wirklich, Harry! Tommy könntest du uns schon da lassen, oder?" sagte Stephen in gespielter Empörung, als Harry Anstalten machte, das Gefäß so auszubalancieren, dass es nicht vom Karton rutschte.

Harry dachte kurz nach. „Okay, du hast Recht- aber pass mir ja gut auf ihn auf!" Damit drückte er dem verblüfften Stephen die Schale feierlich in die Hand.

„IHHH... Ja... wenn du meinst... Danke Harry, er wird hier auf dich warten."

„Bleibt ihm ja auch nicht viel anderes übrig, oder?" Harry lachte und ging mit seinem Karton Richtung Tür.

„Mach's gut, Stephen und-" er ahmte Moodys Stimme nach- „IMMER WACHSAM!"

„Alter, du hast sie echt nicht mehr alle..."

„Ich weiß- was glaubst du, warum die mich sonst für diesen Job haben wollen?" Grinsend verließ Harry das Büro.

In seiner kleinen Londoner Wohnung angekommen packte Harry seine letzten verbliebenen Habseligkeiten zusammen- alles andere hatte bereits das von ihm beauftragte Umzugsunternehmen **Sack und Pack** _Spezialisten für Schrumpf- u. Transportzauber seit 1836_ abgeholt und in das Zimmer gebracht, welches er in Zukunft in Hogwarts bewohnen würde. Er hatte sich für das „all-inclusive" Angebot entschieden, was beinhaltete, dass man ihm sein Zimmer vor Ort auch direkt einrichten würde. Morgen, so hatte man ihm versprochen, würde es bezugsfertig sein.

Heute Nacht würde er im _Tropfenden Kessel_ übernachten und von dort aus nach Hogsmeade apparieren.

Harry wollte seine jetzt leere Wohnung gerade verlassen, als eine kleine, graugefiederte Eule mit dem Schnabel gegen sein Fenster klopfte.

Er öffnete es und band eine kleine Rollte Pergament von ihrem Bein.

_Lieber Harry,_

_ich musste wirklich lachen, als Albus mir von seinem Plan berichtete... Ich befürchte, der gute Severus wird uns das Leben nicht allzu leicht machen- einen Rumtreiber der 1.und 2. Generation wird er Dumbledore nicht so leicht verzeihen- da bleibt nur zu hoffen, daß er mir nicht „versehentlich" die ein oder andere Unze Silberpuder in den Trank mischt. Du weißt ja- ich bin Allergiker, höhö..._

_Komm am besten morgen um 15 Uhr in die Drei Besen, da können wir uns überlegen, wie wir vorgehen wollen- a.) Lehrplan und Durchführung und b.) DAAP (Defence against angry Potionmaster...) _

_Viele Grüße von_

_Remus_

Harry grinste. Das war einfach Remus- der alte Freund seiner Eltern, der ihm nach Sirius' Tod so etwas wie eine Vaterfigur geworden war. Er freute sich auf die Zusammenarbeit.

Er gab der Eule einen krümeligen Keks, der sich noch in seinem Umhang befunden hatte und schickte sie wieder hinaus. Harry hatte hier weder Feder noch Pergament und Remus würde wissen, dass er kommen würde.

Doch als er soeben die Tür schließen wollte klopfte es schon wieder ans Fenster... „Oh..." sagte er, als er die hyperaktive kleine Eule vor dem Fenster auf und ab hüpfen sah und ließ sie herein. „Hallo Pig!" Der winzige Federball von Eule piepste begeistert und hackte auf seinen Fingern herum. "Jaaaahhh, is' ja gut... Aua!" Harry brummte die kleine Eule an und nahm auch ihr das Pergament vom Bein.

_Hey Harry,_

_wir haben's gerade erst erfahren. Cool, ich wette, damit hat Snape auf seine alten Tage nicht gerechnet (ich kichere grad hilflos vor mich hin, während Hermine mich böse anguckt...)._

_Jetzt kannst du ihm alles heimzahlen, was er uns in der Schule angetan hat (Hermine meint, ich soll den Satz streichen, aber ich lass ihn trotzdem so stehen..)_

_Mach das Beste draus, Kumpel, ich weiß, daß du's draufhast! Und grüß Remus von uns! Ähm, ich glaube, Hermine will noch was drunter schreiben- also bis dann, ich hoffe, wir können uns demnächst mal wieder treffen, ich bin urneugierig!_

In Hermines klarer Schrift stand etwas weiter unten:

_Hallo Harry,_

_natürlich wirst du nichts dergleichen tun, Professor Snape wie alle anderen Kollegen behandeln und deinen Schülern unglaublich viel beibringen, dessen bin ich mir sicher. Ich gratuliere dir sehr herzlich und freue mich, dir sicher ab und zu in Hogwarts zu begegnen (wir sehen uns zu selten in letzter Zeit!), da ich Vorträge über Elfenrechte halten werde- _Harry stöhnte hörbar auf- sie war Anwältin für magisches Recht geworden und auf diesen Aspekt legte sie noch immer unglaublichen Wert... _Bis bald und einen guten Start wünschen_

_Ron und Hermine_

Harry steckte auch dieses Pergament ein, ließ Pig wieder nach draußen und verließ nun endgültig seine alte Unterkunft.

„Severus, das ist mein letztes Wort in dieser Angelegenheit! Ich würde es sehr begrüßen, wenn du jetzt wirklich langsam aufhören könntest, dich wie ein trotziges Kleinkind aufzuführen."

Severus Snape saß mit brennenden Augen und bebender Unterlippe im Büro des Direktors und Albus hätte es tatsächlich nicht gewundert, wenn er sich brüllend und trampelnd auf den Boden geworfen hätte- was der Zaubertrank Lehrer jedoch klugerweise unterließ.

„Wir haben bereits darüber gesprochen und ich ging davon aus, dass die Sache geklärt ist. Ich erwarte, dass du die Vergangenheit jetzt endlich ruhen lässt. Remus wird dich nicht fressen- jedenfalls nicht absichtlich- und Harry wird seine Sache gut machen. Also wo bitte schön liegt dein Problem!"

„Ich hasse euch alle..." flüsterte Snape in dumpfer Verzweiflung.

„Jaja, das wissen wir ja... Nimm ein heißes Bad und lass die Dinge auf dich zukommen." Er griff in die Taschen seines karmesinfarbenen Umhangs. „Zitronendrops?"

„AAARRRGGHHH!" machte Snape und verließ mit wehendem Umhang das Büro des Schulleiters.

In seinem Kerker angekommen überlegte er, wie er Lupin und Potter unauffällig vergiften könnte, verwarf diese Idee aber schnell wieder.

„Nein, das würde er merken..." murmelte er halblaut vor sich hin. Gift schied also aus... Schade eigentlich, war ja schließlich sein Spezialgebiet. Das Blöde war nur, dass es den Kreis der Verdächtigen erheblich einschränken würde...

Er sann weiter. _Ein bedauerlicher Unfall, ein tragischer, plötzlicher Tod... Nein, nein, nein..._

_Okay, mir fällt nichts ein- vielleicht sollte ich einfach mein Leben ändern, nett zu ihnen sein, mir ab und zu die Haare waschen und öfter mal was Buntes tragen... Hmmm..._

Geschockt von seinen eigenen Gedankengängen beschloss Snape, sich doch lieber erst mal ins Bett zu legen und vorsichtshalber auch Fieber zu messen. Normal konnte das schließlich nicht sein!

Er tauschte seine schwarze Robe gegen ein schwarzes T-Shirt mit dem Aufdruck _I WEAR BLACK UNTIL I FIND SOMETHING DARKER!_ und schwarze Baumwoll Boxershorts (Aufdruck hier: _WILD THING_) und legte sich ins Bett.

„Da kann ich ja gleich Trewlawneys Heiratsantrag annehmen..." brummelte er vor sich hin, umklammerte fest seinen roten, abgeliebten Frottee Teddybären und schlief ein.

Harry wachte morgens schon relativ früh in seinem Zimmer im _Tropfenden Kessel _auf und beschloss, sich vor seiner Abreise nach Hogsmeade noch gründlich in der Winkelgasse umzusehen. Dort war er schon recht lange nicht mehr gewesen und natürlich würde er (völlig uneigennützig natürlich) Fred und George in ihrem Laden besuchen, um sich nach den neuesten Erfindungen zu erkundigen.

Er sprang kurz unter die Dusche, zog sich an und ging herunter, um zu frühstücken. Danach zahlte er bei Tom sein Zimmer und teilte ihm mit, dass er seine Sachen heute Mittag abholen und dann aufbrechen würde.

In der Winkelgasse war es um diese Zeit noch recht ruhig, aber die Läden hatten zum größten Teil bereits geöffnet.

Harry schlenderte an den Geschäften dabei und musste oft lächeln. So viele Erinnerungen...

Aus einem Laden hörte er lautes Gelächter- Lachen, das ihm sehr vertraut war, und es kam aus dem Geschäft mit dem Schild _Weasleys zauberhafte Zauberscherze_.

Harry beschleunigte seinen Schritt, er war sich sicher, sich nicht getäuscht zu haben und schaute vorsichtig durch das Schaufenster, in dem ein tragbares Moor ausgestellt war (ein Dauerbrenner seit vielen Jahren), eine Scheinspüle, die sich, wenn man Wasser hereinließ, in eine Riesenkakerlake verwandelte („Schock deine Mutter und deine kleinen Geschwister- Empfehlung: Erwirb zusätzlich den _Run for your life_ Kaugummi dazu...") und ein „gemeines Lagerfeuer für den Wochenendausflug- du hasst Camping? Dieses Lagerfeuer scheucht garantiert alle wieder nach Hause. Nähere Infos im Shop..."

Er sah Fred und George lachend hinter der Ladentheke stehen und davor Ron und Hermine. Ron kämpfte gerade mit einem Glas Wasser, welches ihn zu ertränken schien und Hermine versuchte zwar, Fred und George strafend anzusehen, musste aber schrecklich kichern, als sie zu Ron sagte, „Wie kann man nur so dämlich sein und in _diesem_ Laden von _diesen_ Brüdern auch nur _irgendetwas_ annehmen!"

Leise betrat Harry den Laden, hob seinen Zauberstab und sagte laut „AQUA QUARK!"

Das Glas Wasser ließ sofort von Ron ab und verhielt sich so, wie es ein Glas Wasser normalerweise tun würde. Fred und George starrten ihn mit offenen Mündern an, Ron gurgelte noch vor sich hin und Hermine fiel ihm um den Hals. „HARRY! Was machst du denn so früh hier? Ich freu mich so, dich zu sehen!"

„Hallo Harry..." krächzte Ron. „Ich freu mich gleich, wenn meine Gesichtsfarbe von blau nach rosa gewechselt hat, okay?"

„Wie um alles in der Welt hast du das mit dem Gegenzauber gemacht?" fragte nun George, der sich als Erster erholt hatte.

„Berufsgeheimnis," grinste Harry und freute sich diebisch über die ganz offensichtlich geschockten Zwillinge.

„Habt ihr auch was Neues da? Etwas, womit man unbequeme Kollegen ärgern könnte?"

„Harry, du wirst doch nicht etwa hier sein, um etwas einzukaufen, womit du Professor Snape ärgern kannst?" Hermine war entrüstet. „Du bist jetzt Lehrer!"

Fred legte galant einen Arm um seine Schwägerin und seufzte begeistert. „Seine Schüler werden ihn lieben..."

Ron hatte sich inzwischen auch erholt. „Warum? Keiner kann was dagegen haben, wenn Harry ihm ein Glas Wasser anbietet... das wäre doch nett von ihm, oder?"

„Also wirklich, ich bin-"

„Beruhig' dich, Hermine, ich wollte mich nur aus Spaß umsehen. Man wird doch wohl noch seine Phantasie ausleben dürfen..."

„Schade," sagte Ron „dieses Wasser hat es echt in sich..."

Dabei grinste er Hermine an und zog sie in seine Arme „Ich liebe es, wenn du so böse guckst..."

Hermine verdrehte die Augen und musste lachen. „Den Gefallen tue ich dir nicht!"

„Sagt mal, was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir zusammen irgendwo etwas essen gehen? Ich habe noch bis 15 Uhr Zeit, danach treffe ich mich mit Remus in den _Drei Besen_, um Einzelheiten zu besprechen- vielleicht können wir uns später auch da noch mal alle zusammen treffen, er würde sich sicher freuen."

„Ich bin dafür," sagte Hermine, „ich muss nur noch mal kurz nach ein paar Büchern sehen..."

„Kurz? Ähm, ich glaube, ich gehe mit Harry schon mal vor, Schatz... Bis du kommst haben wir schon wieder Hunger und können direkt das Mittagessen bestellen..."

„Sehr witzig, Ronald! Na gut, von mir aus. Wiedersehen Fred und George- passt mit euren geheimen Gegenzaubern auf..."

„Worauf du dich verlassen kannst!" antworteten sie im Chor. „Ich glaube, wir müssen dringend eine neue Floopowderwall installieren..."


	7. Dürfte ich?

Kapitel 7- Dürfte ich Sie mal hier in den Berker kitten? 

Harry und Ron redeten bereits geraume Zeit, während Hermine noch immer auf der Suche nach neuen Buch Errungenschaften war.

„Was ich alles tun könnte..." grinste Harry und fing an aufzuzählen „Nachts ohne Tarnumhang durch die verbotene Abteilung in der Bibliothek lustwandeln, Mrs. Norris die Zunge rausstrecken, Filch freundlich grüßen, wenn er mir auf seinen Kontrollgängen über den Weg läuft... All das ohne Punktabzug- tja, und da es _so_ ja nun wirklich keinen Spaß macht, werde ich wohl nichts dergleichen tun. Naja, man kann nicht alles haben..."

Ron musste kichern. „Jaaah, aber stell dir doch nur Snapes Gesicht vor, wenn er dich sieht und aus purer Gewohnheit schnarrt: ‚POTTER! 50 Punkte Anzug für Gryf... ähm.. oh...' "

„Immer noch dieselben Kindereien?" hörten sie plötzlich Hermines Stimme hinter sich.

„Na klar!" strahlte Ron sie an und nahm ihr einen besonders dicken Wälzer ab, der sie fast unter sich begrub und ihn zu erschlagen drohte.

„Himmel!" ächzte Ron „Wo hast du denn dieses Monster aufgetrieben? Das nenne ich schwere Literatur..."

Hermine setzte sich. „Hast du schon Ideen für den Lehrplan, Harry?" kam sie wie gewöhnlich direkt zum Punkt.

Harry hob abwehrend die Hände. „Bitte nicht noch mehr Gerede von mir!" Er grinste beide an. „Ihr habt mir noch gar nicht erzählt, wie eure Flitterwochen waren- ist mein zukünftiges Patenkind schon unterwegs?"

Hermine lief leicht rosa an, doch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, sagte Ron lässig „Nein, aber sei versichert, dass wir mehrmals täglich daran arbeiten und du wirst nach mir der Erste sein, der es erfährt, nicht wahr, Schatz?"

Hermine sah aus, als überlegte sie zu lachen, oder Ron für diese schamlose Antwort eine reinzuhauen...

Sie entschied sie für ein lautes „Mmpf!" und versenkte ihr Gesicht in ihrer Kaffeetasse.

Doch bevor Harry sich noch gebührend über Hermines Sprachlosigkeit freuen konnte hatte diese sich auch schon wieder erholt und setzte zum Gegenschlag an.

„Und wann wirst du uns die Einladung zu deiner Hochzeit zustellen, Harry?" fragte sie zuckersüß.

Das hatte gesessen. „Ähem... Noch ein bisschen früh, oder?"

„Nein, finde ich gar nicht- schließlich kennt ihr euch seit Urzeiten und eine andere würde dich eh nicht haben wollen- zu berühmt, du weißt schon..."

Diesmal war es an Harry, mit „Mmpf!" zu antworten. Das war alles, was er dazu zu sagen hatte- vorerst.

Gerne hätte er hier Remus um Rat gefragt, allerdings war der immer schon eher Mr. Shy gewesen und Harry war nicht sicher, ob er ihm in dieser Sache wirklich weiterhelfen konnte...

_Allerdings.. Stille Wasser sind tief und wenn sich die Gelegenheit ergibt frag' ich ihn einfach..._

„Na ja, wie dem auch sei.. Oh, die Zeit rast, ich muss dann mal, macht's gut, bis dann..."

Er schlug Ron freundschaftlich auf die Schulter, gab Hermine einen Kuss auf die Wange, zahlte und verließ das Cafe.

Hermine schaute Ron mit einem frechen Grinsen an, als sie unschuldig fragte: „Hab' ich was Falsches gesagt!"

Harry kam pünktlich und zeitgleich mit Remus in den _Drei Besen_ an. Sie begrüßten sich herzlich und bestellten jeder ein Butterbier.

„Du siehst gut aus!" stellte Harry fest. Remus hob eine Augenbraue und sagte scherzend: „Wir haben Mitte des Monats, also eines Mondmonats, da sehe ich immer am besten aus..."

Aber das war es nicht, was Harry aufgefallen war. Remus war zwar blass wie immer, aber nicht bleich, seine Augen strahlten und er wirkte im Ganzen irgendwie schwungvoller. Gut, nach dem fallen sämtlicher Anti Werwolf Gesetze auf dem Sektor Arbeitsmarkt war es ihm zumindest möglich gewesen, Arbeit zu finden, die ihm Spaß machte und von der er gut leben konnte, aber ob das alles war?

Remus riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „Albus hat mir schon vor ein paar Monaten angeboten, die Stelle wieder anzunehmen, aber ich wollte nicht."

„Warum nicht? Du warst ein toller Lehrer!"

„Danke... Nun, einerseits war es, weil ich meine Klassen an bestimmten Tagen weiterhin Snape hätte überlassen müssen und andererseits.. nun ja, es ist kein Geheimnis mehr, was ich bin, das macht es insgesamt schwieriger..."

Harry schnaubte. „Pah! Bis auf ein paar Slytherins wird niemand die Horrorgeschichten glauben, die Snape verbreitet!"

Remus legte den Kopf schräg und sah ihn an.

„Na gut, vielleicht glauben sie es... Aber wenn du ihnen von Anfang an versicherst, bei der Einheit ‚Werwölfe' nur Snape zur geplanten Vollmond Nachtwanderung mitzunehmen!"

Remus lachte „Haha..."

Harry grinste auf eine Art und Weise, die Remus doch stark an James erinnerte.

„Bleib locker, Moony- sie werden dich nicht beißen und du sie sowieso nicht."

„Dein Wort in Gottes Ohr. Na gut, ich schlage vor, wir teilen die verschiedenen Einheiten auf und wechseln uns mit der Führung des Unterrichtes ab. Dein Patronus und deine Abwehrzauber sind ungeschlagen, dafür könnte ich die Abteilung ‚fiese Viecher' übernehmen..."

So ging es eine Zeit lang weiter, bis sie auf Snape zu sprechen kamen.

„Er wird uns beobachten und versuchen, uns Fehler unterzujubeln..."

„Nur leider- Pech für Snape- werden wir keine machen. Ich hoffe einfach, er versteckt sich in seinem Kellerloch und schmollt da weiter vor sich hin..." sagte Harry entschlossen.

„Glaubst du dran?" fragte Remus.

« Nein, tue ich nicht, aber als Team sind wir unschlagbar- und das weiß er verdammt genau!"

Im Schloss angekommen sah Harry sich in dem Zimmer um, was er in Zukunft bewohnen würde. Er fand, dass es gemütlicher aussah als seine Wohnung zuvor, was am Kamin liegen mochte und daran, dass das Zimmer mit einigen antiken Stücken vormöbliert gewesen war.

Morgen, am Montag, würde er erstmals als Lehrer einen Klassenraum dieser Schule betreten... Am Abend waren er und Remus von Dumbledore als neue Lehrer für VgddK vorgestellt worden- als sein Name fiel schwirrte aufgeregtes Gemurmel durch den Saal, am Tisch der Slytherins wurde nur hin- u. hergezischelt. Schließlich war Harry maßgeblich daran beteiligt, dass viele von ihnen noch inhaftierte Familienmitglieder hatten.

Remus bekam mehr Applaus, als er erwartet hatte. Viele der Eltern kannten und schätzten ihn als Ordensmitglied- Das war eine Sache, die er offensichtlich unterschätzt hatte. Die Slytherins verhielten sich recht still. Harry nahm an, dass Snape sie bereits entsprechend bearbeitet hatte...

Nachdem Harry noch eine Zeit lang vor dem Kamin gesessen hatte beschloss er, sich ins Bett zu legen und den morgigen Tag einfach auf sich zukommen zu lassen.

Remus hatte unterdessen ganz andere Probleme, an Schlaf war nicht zu denken...

Er befand sich in einem netten, kleinen Streitgespräch mir Snape, der versucht hatte, ihm kurz nach dem Abendessen einen Sprachverwirrzauber auf den Hals zu hetzen, um ihn am nächsten Morgen im Unterricht damit zu diffamieren.

Remus hatte zwar sofort reagiert, konnte sich aber nicht mehr rechtzeitig voll schützen, so daß der Zauber nun in abgeschwächter Form und weniger lange wirksam beide getroffen hatte...

„Kannst du mir mal erklären, sas das woll? Du benimmst dich ja schlimmer wie ein Jehnzähriger!" fragte Remus zwar ruhig, aber mit einer gewissen Autorität in der Stimme.

„Ich bin dir keine Schechenraft schuldig!" maulte Snape, mied aber seinen Blick.

„Wenn du schon versuchst, mich zu verhexen, dann renigstens wichtig!"

„Das muss ich mir von so einer tondsüchtigen Munte nicht sagen lassen!" zischte Snape bissig.

„Du wagst es, mich eine Munte zu nennen, du flutsaugende Bledermaus? Wer von uns beiden trägt denn hier die rallenden Wöcke von Trelawny und schwarze Streidensings, hä? Moody hat es gesehen, als er an deiner Tür vorbeiging, also neugne es licht!" gab Remus, nun langsam leicht wütend, zurück.

„Dafür hattest du ein Serhältnis mit Virius!" spuckte Snape ihm entgegen.

„Du schlaubst aber auch jeden Geiß! Der war immer nur mein Tumpel, du Krottel!"

„Ehrlich?" fragte Snape und machte so kugelrunde Augen wie ein Kind, dem Peter Lustig gerade erklärt hatte, wie die Löcher in den Käse kommen.

„Natürlich, verdammt! Und was war das jetzt mit Trelawneys Klamotten, na?"

„Das... öhm.. ist nicht so wie du denkst..." stotterte Snape nervös.

„Ach nein? Wie ist es dann?" fragte Remus mit verschränkten Armen.

„Okay, es ist so wie du denkst, aber anders!"

Beide registrierten erleichtert, daß die Wirkung des Zaubers jetzt aufgehoben zu sein schien.

„Anders, ja? Da bin ich aber gespannt..."

Snape rang mit sich- schließlich hatte er einen seiner Lieblingsfeinde vor sich... Dann ratterte er los: „Na-wenn-die-Trelawney-denkt-ich-trage-ihre-Kleider-lässt-sie-vielleicht-endlich-von-mir-ab-weil-ich-doch-gar-nichts-von-ihr-will-aber-sie-will-es-nicht-verstehen..."

„Schöne Sache... Nur denken alle anderen jetzt auch, daß du ein Transvestit bist!" Remus begann sich ernstlich zu fragen, woher dieser man die Kompetenz und Intelligenz für die kompliziertesten Zaubertränke hernahm, wenn ihm gleichzeitig Sachen wie diese vollkommen unklar zu sein schienen.

Snape wurde noch eine Spur fahler im Gesicht, als er quäkte „A-alle denken das!"

„Komm schon, schalt dein Zaubertrank umnebeltes Hirn ein! Was sollen sie denn sonst denken!" fragte Remus nun genervt.

Snape brach fast in Tränen aus. „Aber ich will nicht, dass Hermine es denkt, wenn sie nächste Woche hier ihren Vortrag hält..."

„WER? Hermine Ex Granger, jetzt Weasley! Sag' mal hast du sie noch alle? Das ist ja noch schlechter als diese unhaltbaren Slash Gerüchte um Sirius und mich! Bäääh..."

„Wie, Weasley? Sie hat doch nicht etwa einen von denen geheiratet? Hey, warum wusste ich das nicht! Da kommt doch immer die Stelle, wo der Priester sagt _Wenn jemand etwas gegen diese Verbindung einzuwenden hat, so spreche er jetzt oder er möge für immer schweigen_, oder? Da hätte ich was dazu zu sagen gehabt! Welchen von denen hat sie geheiratet!"

Remus verdrehte nur die Augen. „Na Ron, wen denn sonst!"

„Ich sterbe..." meinte Snape theatralisch.

„Ja, gib dein Bestes- und glaube ja nicht, dass ich dich davon abhalten werde!"

„Was zur Hölle ist hier eigentlich los? Flitwick spricht nur noch von Professor Vektor, Potter weaselt um Ginny herum, McGonagall hat ein höchst unlöbliches Dauergrinsen im Gesicht, Professor Sprout macht Alastor schöne Augen, selbst der Direktor wirkt irgendwie..." Snapes Stimme wurde ungläubig „...verliebt und selbst DU siehst aus, als hättest du eine Verrückte gefunden, die so lebensmüde ist, sich mit dir einzulassen!"

Remus sah Snape mit mildem Spott an. „Du erwägst nicht ernsthaft, dass ich mit dir mein Liebesleben diskutiere, oder!"

Snape stampfte mit dem Fuß auf. „DOCH! Wer ist sie? Kenne ich sie? Länger als vier Wochen kann sie dich noch nicht kennen, sonst hätte sie nämlich schon längst das Weite gesucht!"

Remus schüttelte nur den Kopf und verdrehte die Augen gen Zimmerdecke, so als wolle er um himmlischen Beistand bitten. „Gute Nacht, Severus."

„Hey, Lupin! Ich will das jetzt wissen!"

„Geh deinen Teddy knuddeln, Snapy!"

Snapes Gesicht verfärbte sich zu einem bedrohlich hypertonen Rot, als er rumpelstilzchengleich wütend durch die Gegend tanzte. „Wer hat dir das gesagt, wer hat dir das gesagt? Moody! ICH... BRINGE... IHN... UM!"


	8. Frühstück mit Hindernissen

Kapitel 8- Frühstück mit Hindernissen 

Harry erwachte bereits sehr früh am Morgen. Er stand auf und zog die schweren, roten Vorhänge vor dem großen, bogenförmigen Fenster zurück. Es war noch recht trübe, aber wenn man den Himmel betrachtete konnte man sehen, dass es ein schöner Tag werden würde. Harry beschloss, schnell duschen zu gehen und vor dem Frühstück noch einen kurzen Spaziergang zum See zu unternehmen, so konnte er auch noch kurz bei Hagrid vorbeischauen und sehen, was er mal wieder an gefährlichen Hybriden züchtete...

Nach der Dusche und beim mal wieder erfolglosen kämmen seiner Haare, überlegte Harry, ob er sich die Haare nun wie so oft über die Stirn kämmen sollte (und damit über die Narbe) oder nicht. Einerseits brauchte er sie nicht verstecken, es wussten sowieso alle, andererseits befürchtete er, dass es nach Angabe aussehen könnte. Er beschäftigte sich nicht lange mit dieser schweren Frage, sondern zuckte einfach nur die Schultern, fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch seine eh schon strubbelige Frisur und überließ die nun halbversteckte Narbe sich selbst.

Als er die Badezimmertür öffnete sah er Dobby, der ihn mit seinen riesigen Augen ansah und ihn anstrahlte. In der Hand hatte er ein Stück Pergament „Harry Potter, Sir," quiekte er und schien, wie immer höchst erfreut zu sein. „Dobby freut sich außerordentlich, Sie ein einmal wieder zu sehen und hat eine Nachricht für Harry Potter, Sir..." Er reichte ihm das Stück Pergament. Harry nahm es, lächelte ihn an und musste lächeln- Dobby trug ein gepunktetes Geschirrtuch und zwei unterschiedliche Socken, die eine aus dicker Wolle mit bunten Troddeln, die andere ganz offensichtlich eine von denen, die ihm Ron einmal vererbt hatte- sie war ebenfalls gestrickt, kastanienbraun und konnte gut von Mrs. Weasley stammen... „Hallo Dobby, schön, dich einmal wieder zu sehen.

Harry wunderte sich, wer ihm jetzt schreiben sollte und entfaltete das Pergament.

_Harry,_

_wenn du es schaffst triff mich bitte kurz vor dem Frühstück vor der Statue von Boris, dem Bekloppten._

Moony 

Harry grinste- da Remus mit seinem alten Rumtreiber Namen unterschrieben hatte, konnte es nichts Ernstes sein. Er war neugierig, was der Grund hierfür war und schrieb schnell auf die Rückseite:

Schaffe ich locker 

„Dobby, kannst du den Brief zurück zu Professor Lupin bringen?" Der Elf verbeugte sich tief „Natürlich, Harry Potter, Sir, mit Freuden..." Dobby nahm das Stück Pergament zurück und verließ den Raum, um seinen Auftrag auszuführen.

Harry seufzte- er würde seinen Besuch bei Hagrid auf morgen verschieben... Kurze Zeit später machte er sich auf den Weg zum vereinbarten Treffpunkt und sah bereits von weitem, dass Remus bereits dort war, ein gewisses Grinsen lag auf seinem Gesicht.

„Was ist los?" fragte Harry.

Remus erläuterte ihm kurz den gestrigen Abend- als er zu der Stelle kam, wo Snape praktisch zugegeben hatte, dass er auf Hermine stand und außerdem mit einem abgeliebten roten Frotte Teddy einschlief sagte Harry so laut und ungläubig „BITTE?", dass Filch um die Ecke schoss und enttäuscht wieder abzog, als er sah, dass er keinen zum bestrafen gefunden hatte.

„Und deswegen," schloss Remus „sollte er jetzt besser sein loses Mundwerk halten- bevor _uns_ noch versehentlich etwas herausrutscht, nicht wahr? Na ja... ich bin eigentlich viel zu vernünftig für so was, aber dir könnte es durchaus passieren, oder?"

Als er dieses jungenhafte blitzen in seinen Augen sah konnte sich Harry plötzlich sehr gut vorstellen, wie Remus als Jugendlicher gewesen war...

Harry grinste. „Ich werde ihm nicht mehr in die Augen sehen können ohne vor lachen in Tränen auszubrechen... Ein in Hermine verliebter, Teddy knuddelnder Snape in einem von Trewlawnys Gewändern... das schlägt selbst Nevilles Irrwicht!"

Remus lächelte bei der Erinnerung daran. „Oh ja... Und jetzt lass uns frühstücken gehen, ich habe Hunger..."

Auf dem Weg in die Große Halle kam ihnen eine kleine Gruppe Slytherins entgegen, vermutlich Drittklässler. Einer von ihnen traute sich im Schutz der Gruppe mit Blick auf Remus leise zu tuscheln „Buaahhh, ich will dir fressen..." Leises Gekicher folgte.

Remus sah Harry mit einem leicht schrägen ‚Soll ich?' Blick an. Harry grinste und nickte fast unmerklich, woraufhin Remus die Gruppe anhielt. „Wer war das?" fragte er gelassen.

Ein ziemlich selbstsicheres Bürschchen, das Harry vom auftreten her an Draco Malfoy erinnerte, sagte trotzig „Ich war das. Professor Snape hat gesagt..."

Remus fasste den Jungen leicht bei den Schultern und begab sich mit ihm auf Augenhöhe, als er freundlich und ziemlich leise sagte „Weißt du, Werwölfe fressen ihre Opfer nicht, es reicht ihnen, sie ich ziemlich viele kleine Stücke zu zerreißen..." Dann wieder lauter, während er sich zu voller Größe aufrichte „Also wirklich, Professor Snape sollte sorgfältiger erklären, wenn er es schon versucht... Außerdem..." Er grinste den Jungen an, der nun blass und mit großen Augen da stand „besteht kein grund zur Sorge, euer Hauslehrer ist schließlich einer der Besten, wenn es um die Herstellung von Wolfsbanntrank geht, oder? Schönen Tag noch." Er winkte den nun sehr ruhigen Slytherins zum Abschied fröhlich zu und setzte mit Harry seinen Weg fort.

„Meinst du, ich habe übertrieben?"

Harry schüttelte sich vor lachen. „Ja, aber nur ein bisschen. Und ich wette, dass der Knabe beim nächsten Vollmond schon lange vor Sonnenuntergang in seinem Gemeinschaftsraum ist..."

„Jetzt lass mich endlich in Ruhe, Sybill. Wir, äh... würden einfach nicht zusammen passen!"

Severus Snape wollte eigentlich ebenfalls zum Frühstück, war aber auf halbem Weg von Sybill Trelawny abgefangen worden.

„Ich liiiebe es, wie du meinen Namen aussprichst... Du bist ja so _schnuckelig_, wenn du diesen abwehrenden Gesichtsausdruck hast- wehre dich nicht, die Teeblätter sind eindeutig!"

„So eindeutig wie Potters Tod, ja?" sagte Snape zynisch und verzog sein Gesicht, als ob er diesen Umstand doch sehr bedauern würde.

Trelawny sah aus, als habe sie in eine Zitrone gebissen. „Nun ja, Irgendwann wird er schon noch sterben, da bin ich mir ganz sicher..."

„Und ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass ich nicht der richtige Mann für dich bin! Ich wäre dir also dankbar, wenn du deine Avancen mir gegenüber einstellen könntest."

Was nun folgte, war eine Kette von Ereignissen... Trelawny brüllte schluchzend los „Aber ich wie-hei-heiss, dass du mich auch liebs..." Und noch lauter „Und es ist mir egal, wenn du Damenunterwäsche träää-häää-häägst..."

Hektisch sah Snape sich in alle Richtungen um- jeden Moment würden die Schüler aus der Großen Halle kommen, um in ihren Unterricht zu gehen...

„Psssst," zischelte er „Halt um Himmels willen den Mund, bist du eigentlich komplett wahnsinnig geworden?" Er versuchte, ihr den Mund zuzuhalten, woraufhin sie sich in seine Arme warf und auf seinen frischen, schwarzen Umhang heulte.

Genau in diesem Moment bogen ausgerechnet Potter und Lupin um die Ecke, was Snapes Schmach nur noch vollkommener machte.

Remus hob eine Augenbraue und grinste, Harry versuchte, seine Selbstbeherrschung nicht zu verlieren und beschränkte sich darauf, mühsam auf den Boden zu starren, als er mit vor unterdrücktem lachen vibrierender Stimme leise zu Remus sagte „Nein Sir, ich habe nicht gesehen, dass Sie wieder mal mit Ihren Puppen gespielt haben, Sir..."

Remus zerrte ihn schleunigst weiter, bevor nicht nur Harry, sondern auch er vor lachen explodierten.

Auch Snape stand kurz vor einer Explosion. Wütend schnauzte er Trelawny an „Toll, vielen Dank auch! Geh, bevor ich mich vergesse und mauer dich in deinem Turm ein! Ich muss mich erst mal umziehen... Ihhhh..."

„Wirst du mich retten, mein widerborstiger Prinz?"

„Um es mal ganz klar zu sagen... NEIN!"

„Ich werde auf dich warten," hauchte Trelawny.

Snape verdrehte die Augen, als er sagte „Ja, mach das, aber rechne nicht mit meinem Erscheinen!"

Damit ging Snape nicht zum Frühstück, sondern wieder in seinen Kerker- einmal, um dort einen frischen Umhang anzulegen und zum anderen, um seine schlechte Laune an ein paar Erstklässlern auszulassen...


	9. Snapes schlimmster Alptraum

**Kapitel 9- Snapes schlimmster Alptraum...**

Severus Snape war bereits den ganzen Tag äußerst schlecht gelaunt und daran war nicht nur das morgendliche Desaster schuld, sondern auch der Unterricht, den er bis jetzt gegeben hatte. Er hatte zwar so viele Gryffindor Hauspunkte abgezogen, wie irgend möglich war und damit die Kleinen völlig eingeschüchtert, aber selbst das half ihm nicht, Trelwanys dauerbreites Grinsen, wann immer sie ihn sah, Potters und Lupins Lachanfall und die Vorstellung, dass davon etwas durchsickern könnte, aus dem Kopf zu bekommen. Er dachte sehnsüchtig an seinen roten Schmuseteddy, der Einzige, der ihm zuhörte, wenn er sein Herz ausschütten wollte- bis ihn die Erkenntnis traf, dass selbst sein einziger Freund aus Kindertagen nicht mehr ihm allein gehörte. Lupin wusste davon und er könnte seinen Hintern darauf verwetten, dass er es auch Potter erzählt hatte... Das schmerzte!

Er hatte keine Lust, zum Mittagessen zu gehen, weil Sybill es sich angewöhnt hatte, ebenfalls zu den Mahlzeiten ihren Turm zu verlassen und ihm in der Großen Halle auf die Pelle zu rücken- selbst der böseste Blick, der normalerweise ausreichte, um die Leute umgehend erstarren zu lassen, weil sie genau merkten: Bis hierhin und nicht weiter! Reichte da nicht aus. Sehr zu seinem Missfallen prallte dieser Blick jedoch an Sybill vollkommen ab- noch schlimmer- gerade dieser Blick schien ihn in ihren Augen noch begehrenswerter zu machen. Er schüttelte sich leicht bei dem Gedanken und dachte an die insektengroßen Augen hinter ihrer enormen Brille... Nein, sie war einfach nicht sein Typ- weder vom Wesen, was vielleicht einiges hätte wettmachen können, noch vom Aussehen her...

Langsam aber sicher machte sich sein Magen bemerkbar, der unüberhörbar gegen die Entscheidung, nicht zum Mittagessen zu gehen, protestierte. Es stand zu befürchten, dass sich sein Magen ohne ihn auf den Weg machen würde, also schnippte er mit dem Finger und beauftragte den darauf auftauchenden Hauself, ihm das Mittagessen in seinen Kerker zu bringen.

Dieser nickte diensteifrig und verschwand sofort, um das Gewünschte umgehend zu holen.

Snape wartete und stand genau neben dem Kamin des Klassenraumes, als es grün aufloderte und eine schrille Stimme in den Raum rief: „Sevylein, kann ich zum Mittagessen mit dir rechnen!"

Er war froh, dass sie ihn in nicht sehen konnte, er könnte also so tun, als sei er nicht da... Und dass sie ihn in ihrer Kristallkugel gesehen haben könnte wagte er zu bezweifeln... „Komm schon, mein Haselhörnchen, ich weiß, dass du da bist," flötete es.

Snape stellten sich die Nackenhaare hoch- wie konnte sie es wagen! _Haselhörnchen_?

Er legte die Hände zu einem Trichter links und rechts neben seinen Mund und sagte mit tiefer Stimme: „Hier ist der... äh... automatische Kamin Beantworter von Professor Severus Snape. Ich bin z.Z. leider nicht im Kerker. Bitte versuchen Sie es auch später nicht noch einmal..."

Durch die grünlichen Flammen hörte er es murmeln „Seit wann hat er dann so was!" und das Feuer erlosch.

Snape konnte sein Glück nicht fassen- es hatte tatsächlich geklappt- sie war tatsächlich darauf reingefallen! Ihm entfuhr ein lauter, hoher Schrei des Entsetzens, als sich die Tür öffnete, aber es war nur der Hauself, der vor Schreck fast das Tablett mit seinem Mittagessen fallen ließ. „Siiiir? Alles in Ordnung, Sir?"

„Ich... ähm... ja, alles bestens, stell es dahin... Ja... hüstel..." Kaum war der Hauself verschwunden schloss er die schwere eichene Tür und belegte sie mit allen Verschlusszaubern, die ihm auf die Schnelle einfielen, ehe er sich an sein Pult sinken ließ, um dort zu essen...

Harry und Remus saßen beim Mittagsessen und unterhielten sich gutgelaunt über ihren Unterricht, der glänzend verlaufen war, als Harry auffiel, dass Snape nicht zum Essen erschienen war und Trelawny ihr Essen kaum anrührte und stattdessen jede Bewegung um die Eingangstür herum zu scannen schien.

„Ich glaube, der kommt heute nicht mehr.." sagte Harry und beobachtete belustigt, dass Trelawny immer nervöser auf ihrem Stuhl herumrutschte und schließlich die Halle verließ. „Ob sie ihn suchen geht?" mutmaßte Harry und erstickte einen neuerlichen Lachanfall mit einem Schluck Kürbissaft.

„Selbst wenn- Snape hat heute erst nachmittags wieder eine Klasse, solange wird er sich sicher einschließen... Ich meine, nicht, dass ich großes Mitleid mit ihm hätte, aber mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass Sybill sich eine lebensgroße Pappfigur von ihm hat anfertigen lassen, die auf Knopfdruck Lambada mit ihr tanzt... Da kann man ja fast schon verstehen, dass er sich ein wenig... öhm... zurückzieht..."

Harry starrte Remus mit handtellergroßen Augen an. „Sie hat was?" Er machte einen Scheibenwischer und sagte dann „Nun, ich habe auch kein besonderes Mitleid mit ihm, aber vielleicht sollte sich Professor Trelawny mal... untersuchen lassen..."

Remus nickte sinnend und fragte dann unvermittelt: „Was macht eigentlich Ginny?" _Kalt erwischt_ dachte Harry und sagte vorsichtig „Ich glaube, sie ist im Moment sauer auf mich..." Remus hob die Augenbrauen. „So? Warum denn?" Harry sah verlegen aus, ehe er ihn herausfordernd ansah „Hey, seit wann stellst du denn so offene Fragen! Und was ist eigentlich mit dir? Du hast doch auch irgendein Süppchen am kochen, also erzähl doch mal!"

Remus sah ihn an „Wie hast du denn das gemerkt!" Harry verdrehte die Augen „Du willst nicht wirklich, dass ich dir das sage, oder?" Remus wurde rot. „Äääääähhhh, nein, lass mal... räusper"

Harry konnte es sich nicht verkneifen, bedeutungsschwanger mit den Augenbrauen zu wackeln und sagte dann grinsend „Themawechsel?"

„Schöne Idee..."

Unterdessen im Kerker...

Severus Snape saß gut gesättigt in seinem Sessel und sinnierte darüber, wie er Sybill ein für alle mal loswerden konnte- Ideen hatte er genug, nur leider war keine davon legal... Vor dem Problem hatte er ja auch schon gestanden, als er darüber nachgedacht hatte, wie er Potter und Lupin loswerden könnte. Er zauberte sich ein Gänseblümchen und rupfte ihm lustlos die Blätter aus „Ich töte sie... ich töte sie nicht... ich meide sie... ich meide sie auf jeden Fall... Ich klau Potters Tarnumhang... ich tue es nicht..."

Er erstarrte, als er die extra gesicherte Tür leise quietschen hörte... Das konnte nicht sein! Doch! Millimeter um Millimeter öffnete sie sich und herein kam...

„NEEEEEIIIIINNNN!" Severus schleuderte das halbe Gänseblümchen über seine Schulter nach hinten und sah ihn mit blutunterlaufenen Augen an. „Nein... Nicht du... Nicht das auch noch..."

Eine Gestalt lief mit ausgestreckten Armen und steifen Schrittes auf ihn zu und... sang...

„Schwarzbraun ist die Haselnuss, schwarzbraun bin auch ich..."

Severus sprang auf, schenkte der Gestalt noch eine letzten, panischen, ungläubigen Blick und rannte dann geradewegs an ihm vorbei und die Tür hinaus, wobei er Trelawny umrannte, die ihm ebenfalls gerade einen Besuch abstatten wollte und ihm vom Boden aus hinterher rief: „Warte doch auf mich, mein Marmeladenbärchen..." Doch Snape rannte, als sei der Teufel persönlich hinter ihm her, ohne sich auch nur im Geringsten darum zu kümmern, dass sie die Frechheit besessen hatte, ihn „Marmeladenbärchen" zu nennen...

Er stürzte die Flure entlang und riss die Tür zu dem Klassenraum auf, in dem Potter und Lupin gerade Unterricht haben mussten. Sie starrten ihn an, als er so hereinstürzte und Snape schnaubte: „POTTER! Schaffen Sie Ihren verfluchten Patenonkel aus meinem Kellerloch und seit wann zum Teufel sieht er aus wie HEINO?"


	10. Black is back

Kapitel 10- Black is back 

Harry und Remus sahen Snape an, als hätte er nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank. Das Haar hing ihm wild ins Gesicht und er sah tatsächlich aus wie ein Wahnsinniger, außerdem war er völlig außer Atem. Sie wechselten einen Blick, baten die Klasse um Ruhe und traten dann vor die Tür, die sie leise hinter sich schlossen.

„Was hat das zu bedeuten, Severus?" fragte Remus „Ich möchte dich mal sehen, wenn einer von uns so in deinen Unterricht stürzt!"

„Er... ist... wieder... da..." presste Snape zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. „Weiß der Teufel, wie er das geschafft hat, aber er ist da unten, singt Lieder über Haselnüsse und hat eine schwarze Sonnenbrille auf..."

Harry sagte steif „Ich glaube, Ihnen ist bekannt, dass mein Patenonkel seit 15 Jahren tot ist- und niemand hat sich mehr darüber gefreut als Sie! Ich frage mich ernsthaft, was in Ihrem Schädel vorgeht, dass Sie so etwas behaupten können! Hassen Sie mich, das ist mir schnurz, aber kommen Sie mir nicht mit so was!"

Snape straffte seine Figur „Dass ich Sie hasse ist zwar korrekt, Potter, aber deswegen würde ich Ihnen keine Märchen erzählen!"

Harrys Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen „Da bin ich mir nicht so sicher... Dann zeigen Sie mir mal, wo er angeblich sein soll, damit Sie sich nicht noch vor Angst ins Höschen machen, weil sich einer Ihrer Schüler einen Scherz mit Ihnen erlaubt hat!"

„Ich muss doch sehr bitten, Potter!" knurrte Snape, setzte sich aber langsam in Bewegung. Harry und Remus folgten ihm, letzterer ebenfalls mit ziemlich skeptischem Gesichtsausdruck.

Sie folgten Snape, Harry mit grimmigem Gesichtsausdruck, Remus mit besorgtem, wobei nicht zu sagen war, ob er sich nun Sorgen um Harry machte, weil alte Wunden wieder aufgerissen worden waren oder um Snape, der ernstlich daneben zu sein schien und mindestens ein blaues Auge haben würde, wenn da unten gar nichts war...

Am Eingang zu den Katakomben angekommen hörten sie bereits wieder Gesang. Snape wirbelte herum und lachte irre. „Ich hab' es doch gesagt, hören sie sich das an!" Diesmal hörte es sich nicht wie ein Lied über Haselnüsse an. Harry konnte den Text nicht verstehen, aber Remus, der über ein schärferes Gehör verfügte zog eine Grimasse, als er hörte

Ja, ja, so blau, blau, blau blüht der Enzian,  
wenn beim Alpenglüh'n wir uns wiederseh'n.  
Mit ihren ro-ro-ro-roten Lippen fing es an,  
die ich niiiiie vergessen kann.

Unbestritten war jedoch die Tatsache, dass es sich nach Sirius' Stimme anhörte...

Sie näherten sich Snapes Klassenraum und vor der Tür saß noch immer Sibyll, die auf die Rückkehr vom Traum ihrer schlaflosen Nächte gewartet hatte. Sie machte den Mund auf, doch diesmal war Snape schneller, er zog seinen Zauberstab und belegte sie mit einem Schweigezauber und einer Ganzkörperklammer, die sie seitlich wegkippen ließ, ehe er mit einem selbstgefälligen Grinsen lässig über sie hinwegstieg und die Tür öffnete.

Es herrschte absolute Stille, denn der Mann im Raum, der sich auf das Lehrerpult gesetzt hatte, hatte sein Lied offensichtlich beendet. Harry stockte der Atem- trotz der pechschwarzen Sonnenbrille und dieser lächerlichen blonden Perücke erkannte er ihn sofort. Er war kaum gealtert und obwohl Harry seine Augen nicht sehen konnte wusste er genau, dass sie ihn fixierten.

„W-was machst du hier? Wie kann das sein?" fragte Harry stockend. Behende sprang der Mann vom Pult, riss sich Sonnenbrille und Perücke ab, stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und sagte „Na das nenn' ich ja mal 'ne Begrüßung... Da brauch' ich 15 Jahre um rauszukriegen, wie ich durch diese zerschlissene Gardine zurückkommen kann und dann das..."

Remus flüsterte „Er ist es wirklich..."

Harry schüttelte noch immer ungläubig den Kopf. „Und da kommst du ausgerechnet als erstes _hier her_?Ich meine... zu _dem da_?" Er deutete mit dem Daumen auf Snape.

„Ließ sich nicht vermeiden- denn der einzige Weg, aus diesem Portal wieder rauszukommen war, sich wie Heino zu verkleiden, an jemanden zu denken, den man seit Kindertagen schon nicht leiden konnte und 12 ½ Min. diese bescheuerten Lieder zu singen. Man, _darauf_ muss man erst mal kommen..."

Man konnte praktisch das ‚Klong' hören, als Harrys Unterkiefer auf dem Steinboden aufschlug, ehe er plötzlich wieder zu dem 15 Jährigen wurde, der damals auf so schmerzliche Weise seinen Patenonkel und wichtigste Bezugsperson verloren hatte. Ihm traten Tränen in die Augen und endlich war er in der Lage, sich in Bewegung zu setzen und umarmte ihn fest.

Auch Sirius wurden jetzt die Augen feucht, als er ihm auf die Schulter klopfte und murmelte „Tut mir wirklich Leid, Junge, aber ich hab' vorher einfach keinen Weg zurück gefunden..."

Er ließ Harry langsam los und sah nun Remus an, der ihn ebenfalls umarmte und ihm so kräftig auf die Schulter schlug, dass Sirius fast zu Boden ging. Sirius ächzte „Moony, ich hab' mich doch nicht da rausgequält, damit du mich jetzt erschlägst... Siehst verdammt gut aus, alter Freund, du hast doch nicht etwa 'ne Freundin!"

„Immer noch der Alte..." sagte Remus grinsend.

„ICH KÜNDIGE!" schrie Snape, der nun ebenfalls seine Sprache wiedergefunden hatte und wollte hinausrauschen. „Das geht nicht, Severus..." rief ihm Remus milde lächelnd hinterher.

Snape blieb abrupt stehen und drehte sich langsam um. „So, und warum nicht?"

Remus zählte auf „Dich nimmt keine andere Schule! Weißt du, das sind doch heutzutage alles Waldorf Schulen, da passt deine Unterrichtsmethode einfach nicht rein. Für eine Umschulung bist du zu alt und deine Rente kriegst du noch nicht durch... Also was willst du machen, wenn du hier kündigst! Wir haben kein soziales Netz, nicht mal 'ne Suppenküche... Von was willst du leben?"

„Du hörst dich ja an wie meine Mutter! _Junge, lern' Gift mischen und werd' Todesser, da haste wat Solides... Das Böse gewinnt immer, weil das Gute einfach zu blöde ist... _PAH!"

„Na ja, überleg' es dir halt..."

Mit einem noch lauteren „PAH!" verließ Snape den Kerker und stürzte sich in seine Privaträume- er war sozusagen auf Teddy Turkey und brauchte unbedingt jemanden zum reden, der ihm keine klugen Ratschläge geben würde...

Remus sah ihm schulterzuckend nach und dann in die kleine Runde. „Und wir," sagte er und sah Harry und Sirius nacheinander an „gehen jetzt zu Albus. Dann sagen wir den restlichen Unterricht für den Tag ab und gehen feiern..."

Der Kerker war jetzt leer und Sybill Trelawny rappelte sich langsam hoch und rieb ihre schmerzenden Glieder. Potter, _ausgerechnet _Potter hatte sie im Vorbeigehen von Snapes Flüchen befreit... Um den würde sie sich später kümmern- jetzt würde sie zunächst Snape einen Besuch abstatten...

„Ich bin nicht da!" tönte es missgelaunt von der anderen Seite der Tür, als sie bei ihm anklopfte.

„Öffne diese Tür!" zischte eine Stimme in seinem Kopf plötzlich und wie von unsichtbaren Fäden gezogen legte Severus seinen Teddy zurück in sein Bett, ging zur Tür und entriegelte sie.

Er starrte Sybill mit blutunterlaufenen Augen an „Was willst du schon wieder! Wie oft muss ich dir eigentlich noch sagen-"

„Schweig! Wie konntest du es wagen, mich mit Flüchen zu belegen?"

„Öhm... deine Stimme klingt irgendwie anders... Wer bist du?"

„Ich bin deiner Tante, deiner Großmutter, deiner Urgroßcousine... ehmalige Putzfrau..."

Irgendwie fühlte er sich plötzlich ziemlich unwohl... „Und zu was macht uns das?"

Gelangweilt sagte Sybill „Wenn man's genau nimmt zu gar nichts... CRUCIO!"

Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht starrte Snape sie an, ihre Augen glühten rot und jede Faser seines Körpers schmerzte- insbesondere aber eine bestimmte Stelle an seinem Arm...

„Ach du Scheiße..." brachte er noch hervor, dann fiel er in Ohnmacht.


	11. The dark Lord will rising again, muahaha

**Kapitel 11- The dark Lord will rising again, muahahahaha...**

Eine saftige Ohrfeige brachte Snape wieder zur Besinnung und er starrte Sybil alias Voldemort mit großen Augen an.

„So... Du warst also die ganze Zeit ein Spion, ich hätte es mir denken können..."

„Na ja, Dumbledore hat einfach besser gezahlt und schließlich muss man ein bisschen vorsorgen... Du... äh... Ihr wisst schon, Fudge IV und all das..."

„WIE KANNST DU ES WAGEN!"

Snape zuckte mit den Schultern. Seltsamerweise hatte er, trotz des recht schmerzhaften Cruciatus Fluches, den er eben abbekommen hatte, nicht allzu viel Angst vor Trelawny-Voldemort. Sie bzw. er in ihrer Gestalt sah einfach lächerlich aus in den Walla-Walla Gewändern von Sybil und noch dazu war sein Mascara verlaufen, der Lidschatten hatte sich durch die Zorneshitze in seinem Gesicht rund ums Auge verteilt und sah aus, als habe ihm jemand zwei blaue-grüne Augen verpasst und die Haare hingen ihm ebenso wirr wie, durch zuviel Haarspray, steif um den Kopf.

Voldemort hob zu einer pathetischen Rede an. "Die tödlichste Waffe der Welt ist ein Todesser mit seinem Zauberstab! Es ist dein Killerinstinkt, der voll da sein muss, wenn du im Kampf überleben willst! Dein Zauberstab ist nur ein Instrument! Töten kann nur ein Herz aus Stahl! Wenn dein Killerinstinkt nicht stark und rein ist, wirst ihr zögern, wenn es drauf ankommt! Dann wirst du nicht töten, dann wirst du ein toter Todesser sein! Und dann bist du in einer Welt voller Scheiße! Weil es Todessern nicht erlaubt ist, zu sterben, ohne dass das genehmigt worden ist! Hast du Armleuchter das kapiert?" Ganz automatisch antwortete Snape "Sir! Jawohl, Sir!"

Er wusste, der Zeitpunkt war gekommen, sich endgültig für eine Seite zu entscheiden... Auf der einen Seite stand Dumbledore, den er zweifelsohne sehr schätzte, andererseits war das jedoch auch die Seite von Potter, Black, Lupin und all den anderen Gestalten, die er so leidenschaftlich hasste... Auf der anderen Seite stand Voldemort, der noch immer krampfhaft und mit Hilfe einiger Todesser versuchte, seine alte Macht zurück zu erlangen, wobei er bis jetzt kläglich versagt hatte... Und seine Reden waren auch schon mal besser gewesen...

„Wisst ihr, Meister... Ich habe nachgedacht. Eigentlich habe ich gar keine Lust mehr, für Euch zu arbeiten- ich hab' nicht mal 'nen Tarifvertrag, die Bezahlung lässt mehr als nur zu wünschen übrig, Euer Intellekt und Eure Macht sind einfach nicht mehr dieselbe... Außerdem bin ich eigentlich ein ganz netter Kerl geworden, auch wenn ich meine Schüler das natürlich nicht merken lasse... Tja, was soll ich sagen, war nett mit Euch, grüßt meine Todesser Kollegen von mir..."

Blitzschnell und noch ehe Voldemort auch nur zum Todesfluch ansetzen konnte war Snape aus dem Kerker geflüchtet und hatte die Tür hinter sich zugeknallt. Mit einem entsetzlichen Wutschrei wollte Voldemort folgen, dachte jedoch nicht an sein Kleid, in das er sich prompt verwickelte, gegen die Tür stürzte und mit einem satten „DONG!" bewusstlos vor der Türe liegen blieb.

Snape hingegen hetzte die Flure entlang und stürzte, nun bereits zum zweiten Mal, in den Unterricht von Potter und Lupin, denen er zubrüllte, sie sollten sofort ins Büro des Direktor kommen und gleich weiterlief. Harry und Remus sahen sich mit einem „Was denn jetzt schon wieder?" Blick an, bedeuteten jedoch der Klasse, sich ruhig zu verhalten und liefen hinterher.

Als sie am Wasserspeier, der vor Dumbledores Büro stand, angekommen waren, keuchte Severus gerade das Passwort und die Treppe zum Büro des Direktors erschien. Snape stolperte hoch und riss die Tür auf. „Sir... Trelawny... sie..."

Albus Dumbledore erhob sich langsam von dem Stuhl hinter seinem Schreibtisch und legte die schmalen Hände gegeneinander. „Severus, Severus... Ich weiß ja, dass sie eine kleine Schwäche für Sie hat, aber das ist doch kein Grund, hier so hereinzustürmen..."

„Und vor allem... Was haben wir damit zu tun?" fragte Harry.

Snape schoss ihm einen giftigen Blick zu und wandte sich wieder an Dumbledore. „Sir, das ist nicht Sibyl Trelawny- es ist der dunkle Lord! Er hat ihr Gehirn gegen seins ausgetauscht und ist jetzt in ihrem Körper! Trelawny ist tot und Voldemort lebt!"

Remus fragte sich, ob er beim brauen irgendwas eingeatmet hatte, was ihm nicht bekommen war und Harry sagte „Das ist doch Unsinn..."

„UNSINN? Dann gehen Sie mal in der Kerker Potter und sehen Sie zu, dass sie ihn diesmal auch wirklich eliminieren, wo Sie doch angeblich der Einzige sind, der das kann!"

Ruhig fragte Albus „Wie genau kommen Sie zu der Annahme, dass es wirklich so ist, wie Sie sagen, Severus?"

In abgehackten Sätzen erklärte er es und trieb sie dann zur Eile an. „Überzeugen Sie sich doch selbst und tun Sie das schnell, ich weiß nicht, wie lange sie, also er, noch da unten bleibt!"

„NAAA GUT! VON MIR AUS! Aber das Eine sage ich ihnen PROFESSOR! Wenn das wieder mal eine Ihrer seltsamen Anwandlungen ist, dann werde ich Sie höchstpersönlich zu einem Heiler schleifen, der Sie mal anständig durchcheckt!"

Snape verengte seine Augen zu Schlitzen und sagte leise, aber gut vernehmlich „Wenn sich das, was ich sage, als, wie Sie es so schön ausdrückten, ‚seltsame Anwandlung' herausstellt, dann schwöre ich Ihnen, dass ich ein ganzes Schuljahr lang in lila gepunkteten Umhängen durch das Schloss laufe, Gryffindor Schülern viele Hauspunkte zukommen lassen werde, während ich den Slytherins andauernd welche abziehe und mir ‚Harry Potter ist mein Held' auf die Stirn tätowiere!"

Remus starrte Snape mit großen Augen an, Dumbledore hustete erstickt und Harry wurde plötzlich klar, wie ernst die Lage war. „Verdammt..." zischte er nur, drehte auf dem Absatz um und rannte Richtung Kerker...

Im Kerker kam unterdessen ächzend Lord Sybil Voldemort wieder zu sich und rieb sich eine riesige Beule an der Stirn „Auuuuuuaaaaaaaa..." jammerte er leise und rappelte sich hoch.

„Arrrrgh! Wenn ich diese Made erwische wird er sein blaues Wunder erleben! Aber zuerst schnappe ich mir..." Die Tür flog mit einem Knall auf und Harry stand in der Tür „POTTER!"

Er sah über Harrys Schulter hinweg und lachte bösartig auf „Und da kommt ja auch der miese, kleine Verräter und die beiden Babysitter, was? Oh, und wer ist das denn? Dein mottenzerfressener Patenonkel?"

Harry starrte die Figur vor sich, die immer noch halbkniend an und tat seinem Widersacher nicht den Gefallen, sich umzudrehen, was dieser arg zu bedauern schien.

„Hallo Tommy- hätte nicht gedacht, dass wir uns noch mal wiedersehen." Harry starrte ihn an und richtete blitzschnell den Zauberstab auf ihn, als er versuchte, nach seinem zu tasten „Eh-eh-eh-eh-eh... Das würde ich schön sein lassen! Du magst mich getäuscht haben und dein sinnloses Leben noch ein paar Jahre in einem gestohlenen Körper weitergefristet haben, aber heute dreh' ich dir endgültig den Hals um!"

Man hörte ein vernehmliches Schlucken. „Och komm schon, Potter, die paar Morde, das bisschen Angst und Schrecken, dieser lachhafte kleine Krieg... Das wird doch wohl kein Grund sein, ich meine... oder?"

Harry wusste, dass er ihn töten _musste_, er war der Einzige, der es konnte und Voldemort würde immer wieder versuchen, nach der Macht zu greifen, egal wie und was es für Opfer erforderte.

„Doch, ich schätze schon... AVADA KEDAVRA!" Der grüne Lichtblitz schoss nach vorne und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen, aber ohne sichtbare Verletzung, sank der Körper von Lord Voldemort auf die kalten Steine des Kerkerbodens. Harry ließ den Zauberstab langsam sinken und krümmte sich dann mit einem Schrei zusammen. Sirius, der hinten gestanden hatte stürzte auf ihn zu, die anderen drei standen wie paralysiert. Harry presste die Hände gegen seine Stirn und keuchte, dann war es vorbei.

„Harry, was..." Dann sah er es. Die Narbe, die Harry seit seinem ersten Lebensjahr getragen hatte war vollständig verschwunden.

Leise murmelte Dumbledore „Jetzt haben wir Gewissheit..."


	12. Epilog

Epilog 

Und so kam es, dass Voldemort für immer vernichtet wurde, Dumbledore in Rente ging und sich ein Häuschen auf Hawaii kaufte, Remus und seine bis hierhin unbekannte Freundin heirateten, Sirius die Schüler in Verwandlung unterrichtete, da Minerva Albus gefolgt war, um mit ihm die Rente zu genießen, Harry mit Ginny an seiner Seite die Schule leitete und Snape ein gerngesehener Gast und Stamm-Babysitter ihrer 12 Kinder wurde...


End file.
